


Saisons de la Chanson I

by evieva



Series: Saisons de la Chanson [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Female!Ringo, Gardener!Otoya, Gigolo!Ren, King!Ootori, King!Saotome, Kings & Queens, Knight!Ai, Knight!Hyuuga, Knight!Syo, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic-Users, Magician!Reiji, Monk!Ranmaru, Multi, Muses, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Prince!Tokiya, Princes & Princesses, Princess!Haruka, Sorcerer!Camus, Sorcerer!Cecil, Vizier!Masato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once upon a time, in a place unlike any other, lived the Kingdom of Stars...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A tale once told of a land so filled with beautiful music that everyday was like a song. The Kingdom of Stars was a beautiful place, King Shining, and his queen made the kingdom a happy place. But, one tragic day, the Shining Queen passed away, and the music, it seemed, died with her. With one last song, the Shining King had shut the doors to his musical palace. Song was locked away, taken by a sorcerer of the southeast, and sealed somewhere no one could find...</p><p>  <i>Updates every Thursday!!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Début

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is gonna be a long one, guys--I'm just gonna post a chapter per week, so that I have time to write more...
> 
> This one's gonna be placed in parts, I'm not sure how many, but I predict three. I've finished part one, and am going through and editing it, so I won't start part two until that's all finished. Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this, it's been a joy for me to write, and I'm excited for the fourth season of UtaPri, so I hope this'll be finished before that comes out...(probably not, going by how long I make these parts ^^')
> 
> Chapters consist of one part for each arch, all intertwining. There are three arch's, Ren/Masato, Tokiya/Otoya/Haruka, and Syo/Natsuki. It's kind of set up like medieval Europe, with all the princesses, princes, kings, knights etc., but I'd like you to think of it as an alternate universe, completely different from this world, w/t different lands, kingdoms, domains, so just kind of roll with it, if you will!  
> And I'd like to give credit to my sister (and special thanks), who helped me through a lot of this, writing some bits of it--if she had an Ao3 account, I'd add her as a co-author, but here's her tumblr: [sister](http://almostalwaysdaydreaming.tumblr.com/)

“Do you wish to rid the world of the wretched Shining King, Prince Tokiya?” The King’s voice boomed, plumes of smoke rising from his mouth with every word. “Do you wish to return beautiful song to this land?” His phoenix squawked in what seemed an emphasis of the offer. Tokiya did not answer the king. Of course he did, but it was foolish to speak in his company. He wanted nothing more than to give the Land of Uta music again. And that...thieving king had stolen it. Tokiya remained in his silence, only giving the king his eye contact. “I think you do…”

He snapped his fingers, and a man Tokiya recognized as Otori’s son, Eiichi, emerged from the shadows. “You shall lead my son to steal the Princess from the Kingdom of the Stars. She is locked away by the Shining King; her song left to rot, never to leave his castle walls… you must bring her to me.” He pauses to look at Tokiya with spite in his eyes. “Are we understood?”

Tokiya bows in response, then turns to leave, feeling cold eyes on his back as he exits. He knew the consequences of failure. The rest of the people living in the Land would suffer an eternity more of silence. Tokiya’s pledge to King Otori was his last chance to bring the once prosperous land music again.

Let it be made known that Tokiya didn’t admire either of the Kings. Their power was now too great, and it took away from the happiness and music of the land. There was no heart in it anymore. Tokiya’s father once told of a land so filled with beautiful music that every _day_ was like a song. King Shining, his now tyrannical majesty, and his queen made the kingdom a happy place. But, one tragic day, the Shining Queen passed away, and the music, it seemed, died with her.

With one last song, the Shining King had shut the doors to his musical palace. He banned music--not a song was to be heard throughout his land. No citizen under the king’s rule was happy. This was when a retaliation grew. They craved their music, and the happiness that came with it. Otori lead the revolt, and through many short wars waged in an attempt to overthrow the Shining King, the Kingdom was cut in half, one half deemed the Kingdom of Stars, and the other the Province of Heavens.

Many an esteemed royalty split off from the two Kingdoms and created their own. To the north, the kingdom Permafrost emerged. The cold mountainous breezes are filled with a quiet song. To the southeast, Agnopolis, whose songs draw in many wanderers. Migrations there have been closed off, for too many people fled the Kingdom's, Stars and Heavens. Both kingdom have good relations, though both still won’t partake in such gaieties of song that flow from Agnopolis every hour.  

Finally, Prince Tokiya. His family was regarded highly before the Kingdom of Uta split, now his section of the Kingdom residing in Stars. Tokiya hoped to breakaway from Shining’s kingdom, but nothing so far has worked. His father has tried to get the King to sign his papers of segregation, but no such answer came from Saotome.

That is why Tokiya was in cahoots with the Raging King.

When he is outside, the air as unsettled as the prince himself, he walks slowly away, stopping beneath the thick shadow of a tree. It was practically sun-up. He mulled over his task, wondering what this Princess was like...

“You seem a bit out of sort, Ichinose,” A voice said from above. The blue-haired boy craned his neck to find a young man lying comfortably on a thick branch of the tree. He was dressed in foreign clothing, green lights dancing around him.

“Are you the enchanter of this castle?” The prince questioned.

“Much more than that, I assure you.”

“Well, what do you wish of me. I am busy as of late.” Tokiya leans his back against the tree once more, sighing.

“I wish to tell you of the princess you are to steal…” These words made Tokiya’s head swim.

“Not only an enchanter, but a mind-reader?” He asked, glancing back to see the man gone.

“Not really...” The voice of the man continued to speak, though it’s owner remained out of sight. “Just a good listener.” A black cat crossed the princes path, yowling as he ducked under a bush. “I ask of you, my Prince Ichinose, listen to _me_.” The man’s voice became loud and clear, as he had just appeared directly in front of Tokiya’s face. If the prince were able, he would have stepped back.

“I-I will hear you…” Tokiya said quickly, a smile growing on the shaman’s face.

“Do not let the princess sing to you,” He began, reaching for the tree once more. “Her voice will only drive you mad, if you do not kill yourself first...be wary of her song, my prince...”

 

* * *

 

 

Ren enters King Saotome’s chambers with obscured haste. His discontent of being awakened at so early an hour of the night was completely hidden by his tuned acting capabilities. Ren’s cool demeanor wasn’t easily swayed.

“You requested my presence, Your Majesty?”

“Yes, I did…” Saotome paused, seeming to think a moment. “A vizier from Raging has come to visit us to uphold our placidity. But I am sure they are planning something more insidious than just ensuring our peace.” Saotome leaned back deeper into his throne, lacing his hand together thoughtfully. “I need you to find out what their plan is, my little blush...”

“It’s seems rather unusual to have a female vizier.” Ren mused, not removing his eyes from His Highness.

“Who said anything about them being female? Hijirikawa is indeed a sir.”

Ren looks taken aback for a moment, causing Shining’s handmaiden Ringo, to giggle. Immediately he corrects himself, re-assuming his coy composure.

“Will this be a problem?” Shining questions, raising an eyebrow, a large grin stretching across his cheeks.

Ren feels a smirk grow on his face. “Not at all.” It’s not as if this hasn’t happened before. It’s just a little more… rare. But Ren loved the challenge. And, as stated, he was not easily swayed. Little surprised the young wooer anymore, after working for the Shining King for most all his life. As he turned to leave, (although not dismissed), he was stopped when Saotome called out for him.

“There’s something you should know, before you...dive head first, if you will, Jinguji,” Saotome’s gaze didn’t waver, but the wide grin did remain on his face. “A little birdy told me that Master Hijirikawa has been courted by many a woman, but has denied each of their company.”

“Oh, yes?” Another smile crept onto Ren’s face, though he didn’t know where Shining could _possibly_ have gotten this information. “Your little birdies are as taletelling as always, Your Greatness.” This would be _so_ easy. Ren couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Ringo, who was smiling softly to herself, not meeting his eye.

“Yes, yes,” Saotome waved Ren off. “Just get to work. It should not take long, I trust?”

“No indeed. I shall not fail you, Your Majesty.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The blossoms are in bloom--how wonderful…” Princess Haruka reached for one of the blossoms on the tree in her courtyard. Her eyes fluttered a bit, realizing she was talking to herself again. She shook her head. _Gotta stop doing that…_

Haruka inhaled the blossoms sweet scent, sighing at its familiarity. Such a nostalgic scent. She remembered, foggily, a day when she danced under such blossoms, with an old woman smiling after her. She couldn’t remember who that woman was though, so Haruka always remembered it as a dream. Dreams always haunted Haruka, so it was not surprise this one would be so...palpable.

Haruka made her way out of the small enclosed courtyard. As she walked, she spun the blossom around in her fingers, the petals fluttering with the friction. She moved to lay the bloom in a fountain just outside, placing herself neatly on its edge. Haruka smiled as the floweret floated toward the stream of water dripping from the fountains top. She watched the flower teeter around the runnel, then inevitably drown beneath it. She looked up toward the sky, her last entertainment gone.

Haruka heaved a sigh at the moon. She couldn’t sleep again. It was _that_ dream. Incessantly it bothered her every night. The dream of the young boy, screaming--his hands covered in blood as the world burning around him in a mighty fire. Streaks of tears staining his soot covered face, the glint of the boys glasses partially masking his horror-stricken eyes. Haruka called for him to come to her arms. She, for some reason, convinced she could protect him. That she could understand. Maybe that was true, but...she never did. A shadow washed over her, taking her away from the flames, and the boy...

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and her heart started racing in fear it was her handmaiden, Tomochika, coming to see her off to bed again. She didn’t want to try and fall back asleep. The vision’s would only became clearer. More severe. The fear she felt--desperate to help the young man--would boil to the surface.

Haruka curled up behind the archway inside, hoping whoever it was wouldn’t notice her. But, to her dismay, a familiar face appeared around the corner.

“You’re up late, Little Lamb…” Haruka sighed with relief.

“Master Jinguji…” She smiled, taking the hand offered to her to stand. She brushed off the bottom of her dress. “Y-yes...I couldn’t sleep.”

“Again?” Jinguji inquired, bowing formally. He cocked his head to look at her, not removing his hand from hers yet. “A rare beauty such as yourself needs her sleep, my lady.” Jinguji kissed her hand before finally raising to full height.

“Yes…” Haruka responded, half-heartedly. After a moment of silent staring, Haruka prompted, “I wish to change the subject, if I may.”

“Of course, lady.”

“Why are _you_ up so late, Master Jinguji.” Haruka tiptoed around him toward the blossom tree.

“I am afraid that's a secret, Little Lamb…”

Haruka whirled around at the nickname, placing a gentle hand on a nearby pillar. “Why do you insist on such a pet name?”

“Because my lady is as innocent as a little one, and I cannot stop myself from finding her so endearing…” Jinguji swung himself around a pillar, coming closer to the princess’s face. She blushed a bit, shying away from the gesture.

“Master Jinguji’s words are enticing--but I’m afraid--”

“Yes, my lady, yes…” Jinguji nodded to her. “I am a mere splotch on your perfect princess view. Not but sweet words, no?”

Haruka was going to nod ‘no’, but suddenly she lost her footing on a small step. “Ah!” She cried out, bracing herself for the floor. But she never hit it, for Jinguji was swift to catch her, arms around her waist. Haruka found her hand on his partially bare chest, but was too stunned to move it.

“Falling for me, are we, my Little Lamb?” Jinguji smiled.

“Master Jinguji…” Haruka breathed, too star-struck to come to her senses. Thankfully, she didn’t have to do it on her own. A voice called her name just beyond the courtyard.

“My lady, Haruka!” Tomochika came into view in the courtyard. Haruka wormed from Jinguji, fussing a bit and straightening her hair. “My lady! What are you doing here? You must sleep.”

“I was just--I couldn’t…” Haruka tried to find words as Tomo eyed Jinguji tentatively. “He wasn’t--I mean--we weren’t--!”

“I was on my way to do a job, actually, Miss Tomochika…” Jinguji chimed. “I’ll be on my way now. Pay me no mind. Good evening.”

“G-good evening, Master Jinguji…” Haruka curtsied, trying her best to remember her long years of training to be less...well... _herself_ and more like a proper princess.

When Jinguji was out of sight, Tomochika spun Haruka around. “Did he touch you? Hurt you? Ugh, what filth! Are you defiled, my lady?”

“No, Tomo. He is always very soft-spoken with me, I assure you.” Haruka brushed her long hair behind her ear, wishing she could cut it shorter.

“Hmm…” Tomochika squinted in the direction Jinguji left, not seeming convinced. “My lady, please tell me you didn’t listen to anything he said? That boy is filled with nothing but cajolery.”

“Of course not, Tomo…” Haruka sat down upon the stone bench underneath the blossom tree, it’s scent engulfing her once more.

“Something wrong, my princess?” Tomochika sat beneath her princess on her knees.

“I do not wish to sleep…”

“Whatever for?” Tomo laid her head in her arm next to Haruka’s lap.

“I keep having this dream…” The princess began, her handmaiden watching her face from below. “It’s...a nightmare, actually...there’s a little boy, surrounded by a searing fire.”

“A fire…?” Tomo asks, Haruka not looking at her, nor noticing the dreaminess in her voice.

“Yes, and the boys crying, and I try to save him but...I get taken away by a dark force…” She squints at the moonlight hitting the castle walls. “Do you know what it could mean, Tomo…?” Haruka slows her speech at the sight of her dear friend sleeping, head in her elbow resting on the bench. She can’t help but smile. Haruka places a hand on her handmaiden’s hair, petting it softly.

A small gust of wind freshened the scent of the blooms eliciting an old song in her heart she’d been forbidden to sing.

“What’s the harm if I just hum it…just a little…”

Her song filled the courtyard, carrying up into the night that no ears but her own could hear.

It was a beautiful song.

 

* * *

“Sir! We’ve received word there’s a fire in the town growing by the second! Please hurry!”

“Syo--wait here where you’re safe. I’ll be back soon.” Hyuga explained, patting Syo on the head, ruffling his hair. The grand-master rushed out in a flurry, leaving Syo behind him with the woosh of his cape.

_His face didn’t waver for a moment._ Syo thought. _He knew what he needed to do without question!_

Syo’s face lit up. “Sir Knight Hyuga…” He whispered to himself breathlessly. The little boy couldn’t wait to grow up and be just like the knights in the Kingdom of Stars.

Syo threw down the wooden sword he was using for practice and started after Sir Hyuga. He mounted his family’s horse, and urged it forward, excited to see his icon in action.

Though this action was completely not expected.

Shouting and chaos met Syo when he reached the surrounding area. The fire seemed to climb higher by the second, threatening to take the stars away and leave nothing but darkness in the cloudy sky. He remembered little, for every moment that passed fear grew in his frail body. He remembered someone shouting in his face, shaking him back to reality. Syo was joined, suddenly, by a man he recognized as Hyuga. The grand-master shouted some orders before they both took off on Syo’s horse.

Syo wasn’t sure if the wetness on his face was the rain that started falling or the tears that bubbled to the surface stemming from his terror. He couldn’t remember. Everything about this memory seemed to be blurred. Quickened.

For years, no one could say what or who could’ve started such a powerful fire--and when asked about it, flashes of a young boys tears, bloodied hands and a limp body--an accident--flooded Syo’s memory. The accident of a young man.

The memory was practically blocked out, though. Except through dreams, now, is where _that_ nightmare always finds him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this is interesting enough--it kind of ended on a weird note, so I'll post the next chapter today as well...  
> Third chapter will be coming out next week, I think I'll go with every Thursday...
> 
> I had it reviewed by a friend of mine, and she loved it, so I hope y'all do as well! Thank you for reading, and look forward to the next chapter!!


	2. Bonjour et Bonne nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why the chapters and title are in French, I don't even know...
> 
> This one should be more interesting than the first--enjoy!

 

“Need more light…” Masato wiped his face, his eyes stinging by the dimness of the room. He’d been hunched over his writing desk for hours, taking down all he remember of the day in this Kingdom. King Shining Saotome was a very interesting man. Very flippant. Hard to read. Masato had been mulling over the man the whole evening, falling deep into the night over his writings. He figured his hair was out of order and his eyes bloodshot.

Masato cursed a bit looking for that other candle stick, his fingers fumbling. They were stiff from holding the quill so much. His masters always told him he held it too hard. Call it a habit.

He leaned on his desk, letting out a deep breath trying to gain composer again.

“Looks like someone’s a little stressed.” A voice echoed, causing shivers to crawl up the vizier’s spine. This voice was strange. Enchanting. And the sound of it rang in Masato’s ears before he even heard the words...

Masato turned to face where the voice came from. A young man, around his age, began to enter his chambers. He wore a rather revealing dress shirt and tight trousers complete with some (rather high) heeled boots.

“Is there something you wish?” Masato questioned, turning and shuffling with the papers on his desk, doing his best to conceal his writing. “If not, please remove yourself from my chambers. I have much to do.” When no reply came, and all Masato could feel were eyes boring into him from the shadows, he demanded:

“What are you staring at?” The answer did not come immediately. In fact, it took Masato spinning around to face the stranger once more to receive any kind of response from the stranger.  

“Nothing...I just didn’t think you’d be so...young.”

“What do you mean? What did you expect?”

A laugh bubbled from the guy. “Let’s just say…” He stepped into the dim light, enough for Masato to finally make out a face. A beautiful face, though probably more beautiful in sunlight. “...nothing like you.”

“Who are you?” Masato asked, wishing for nothing more than to be alone with his work. This man reeked of trouble, and he didn’t need that. This letter of review was to be delivered by the next whole moon, otherwise Masato would be under the control of the Raging King for the rest of the century. ‘Trouble’ was what he least needed now.  

“So many questions…” The man twisted a piece of his long hair around his index finger, stepping closer. “Do you always speak so much?”

Masato thought on these words a moment. He _didn’t_ usually talk this much. Engagement with others, for Masato, was minimal. He was an observer, not a questioner. But this man had him curious almost forthwith. Maybe it was his voice. A voice so keenly engrossed by the idea of drawing your attention to it that it will do anything and everything to get you to listen. But it wasn’t that hard, for it was heard before words could befit it. It practically had a mind of its own, yet it belonged to the man in front of him. This voice was of a...

“I know who you are…” Masato squinted in the darkness as the man worked his way around the room.

“Do you?” He smirked, his voice asking the question before the words. “Do tell, Master Hijirikawa.”

“Ren Jinguji, a gigolo if there ever was…” Masato answered. “You are one who knows and speaks in many a tongue.”

“Poetry…” Jinguji found a seat for himself on Masato’s desk. “That’s one way of explaining. I merely am practiced in the art of carefully woven words. A poet.”

“Well, however you wish to say it, I must return to my work. I haven’t time for...enchanters.”

“You find me enchanting?” Jinguji flashed another smile, as though he’s already won something. Masato did not answer. There was no reason to. Engaging in such converse with the likes of this man was romantic suicide. Masato had no patience for frivolous things such as love and ardor infatuation. In fact, nothing could interest him less. And most indefinitely not with the likes of a honey-worded seducer.

Jinguji held up something in the shadows that the vizier was unable to see. “Are you looking for this?”

Narrowing his eyes, the blue-haired boy could see the candle stick he’d searched for seconds before he was accosted by Shining’s swain. “Where--” Catching Jinguji’s look, Masato stopped himself. This is exactly what he wanted. Masato was practically putty in his artistic hands, being shaped into something usable. This was unacceptable.

“Give me my candle, and escort yourself from my presence.” Masato demanded.

“Ooo...fiery…” Jinguji exaggerated his lip movements. “You’ll have to take it from me, I’m afraid.”

 _Here we go again with the games..._ And there was nothing Masato could say to this man to get what he wanted--he’d just have to play along. No matter how regrettable the circumstance.

He began to reach for the candle stick swiftly at first, but Jinguji was quick to pull it out of reach. The red-head wasn’t much taller than him, so (if Masato tried) he could reach it. But he wasn’t trying. For trying required he get too close to this impure man.

“Stop it with these childish games! I am above you--just give me the stick!”

“Come closer and I will.” Jinguji replied. A million red flags screamed for Masato to forget the candle and run far away. No _way_ was he going to do _that_. Yet still, he felt as though his mouth had betrayed him. The words that come from his lips were not his own, but that of an imposter.

“How close?”

Another sly smile and a hand slunk around the blue-haired’s waist, pulling him in so close there was no space left. Not a space to slide a paper between their bodies. Masato’s back arched away from Jinguji, keeping their chests from completely touching. _Why is this happening?_ What had prompted this man to barge in on Masato’s work, and basically take him for a fool willing to give in to any sweet-nothings whispered to him?

Jinguji leaned into Masato, matching up to his current posture. “This close…” Jinguji’s words were warm against Masato’s ear, and the vizier felt a lot like a deep winter, lamentably melting before a perfervidly hot summer’s day. Maybe he was a little too good.

Jinguji released him placing the candle in his hand, and moving toward the doorway he came in. “I shall visit again. _Ciao_.” With a flick of his hand, he was gone once again, possibly feeling triumph over his brave into Masato’s chamber. The vizier, on the other hand, felt maltreated and hot. And for some godforsaken reason, he loved the feeling.

Jinguji’s efforts, however, left Masato to ask him one question.

Why _him?_

           

* * *

 

Otoya woke to the usual sound of the birds chirping. He let go a long breath, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep. Those birds were incessant, but other than their obnoxious twittering in the morn, he considered them his only friends. There was not many a person to talk to, living on the large grounds of Shining Castle. And, being a gardener, Otoya found he was lonely more often than not.

There was but one sunny spot he could always count on to cheer him up. Princess Haruka’s bedchamber resided just above a flower garden that Otoya tended to daily. A flower herself, Otoya should think he’d fallen madly in love. A smile grew on his face as he brushed back his messy hair. Maybe she was awake already.

The red-headed boy rushed to pull on pants and a shirt. He’d go to the servants kitchen for breakfast later. He just had to see if her loveliness was awake.

 He rushed through the grounds, expeditiously entering the pathway for the flower garden, where the fountain trickled softly as dawn broke. Otoya breathed in the fresh air that his cot couldn’t let in. It was a beautiful morning. He couldn’t help but feel it to be a good day.

Otoya rushed to the flower vines that reside beneath the princesses lot.

“My lady!” He whispered up. “My lady, are you attentive?”

A moment passed, and Otoya feared she wasn’t awake yet. But his doubts were blown away when the lovely flower appeared at the window, long hair pinned back like she usually liked it. “Yes…” She whispered, as though someone but the morning could hear her sweet voice. Her smile was brighter than the sunshine that gazed upon her windowsill. Otoya’s heart fluttered, smile growing wider.

“May I join you, for but a flash?” If Otoya had a hat, he’d remove it to bow his head before her, her presence ever humbling. “It always brightens my day to see your lovely rosiness before my work.”

“I should think so--but only a moment, Master Ittoki…” Princess Haruka brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Otoya began his climb the fence lined with yellow Lady Bank flowers that Otoya remembered planting for her highness many moons ago. They were in full bloom in time with the rest of the scenery. He found the all too familiar foot holdings in the fencing and pulled himself to her window, hupping as he jumped inside, and propping himself on the edge of the windowsill. It was very quiet in her room, and Otoya was surprised to see that Tomochika wasn’t here yet to shoo the gardener away.

“Good morning, my lady,” Otoya grinned playfully. “You’re up very early.”

“Oh, yes, well, you know what they say...’the early bird catcheth the worm’,” Princess Haruka smiled, though it didn’t seem as sincere as it usually did. Otoya had known her since they were children, so he was able to tell she was tired. She’d probably stayed up all night again, a worry on her mind. Otoya thought he should ask her what was on her mind.

Otoya recalled when they first met. It was strange, but it was as though Haruka had appeared to him one day, suddenly. Funny how a child’s mind works, only paying mind to the smallest things. They the same age, he got along with her well, until she was taken away for long hours a day to learn how to be something else. Then she grew a bit distant and Otoya understood. He was merely a servant. But that didn’t stop him from loving her.

As if on queue with Haruka’s words of the early bird, one appeared in Otoya’s face, chirping frantically. It didn’t stop flying, and found itself lost in the princess’s room, looking for an escape route.

“What on earth is the matter with the poor thing?” Her Majesty asked, looking a bit frightened. Otoya jumped off the sill to look outside. He suspected a predatory bird was chasing the little guy. Squinting in the distance, he saw…

“A phoenix?” Otoya couldn’t believe his own words. Phoenix’s were not native here. Why was this one so far from… “Princess!”

The door to Haruka’s bedchamber flew open, the room suddenly flooded with men covered in dark clothing. The princess’s screams were drowned out by the sudden muzzle in her mouth, gagging her in a blink. Otoya ran and kicked the outsider away from the princess, desperately pulling her out of his grasp. It was to no avail, for another, much faster than that one, hit the redhead in the nose in a swift jab.

The princess was grabbed, and hurried out of the room. Otoya’s sense hadn’t come back fully, but he had enough strength to stand up and grab at the one who punched him. The man’s mask slid off to reveal a nest of deep blue hair, and piercing grey-blue eyes. His surprised expression at the gardener’s actions was quickly blocked out with one more chop to the back of the neck.

Otoya landed on the bedroom floor feeling his vision fade.

“Haruka…” He whispered, with one last effortful reach.

 

* * *

 

Syo sat straight up in bed, sweat dripping down his face and neck, though a chill ran up his spine. _That dream again…_ His breath tried to catch up to his heart as his ears listened to the birds chirping outside. It was early--just before sunrise. He glanced at his twin brother Kaoru, standing and getting ready for the day.

“Are you alright, brother?” Kaoru asked with a concerned look.

“Yes...yea…” He wiped the sweat off his forehead breathing out one last time, trying to still his heart. “I just need a moment…”

“I’ll be outside  if you need me.” Kaoru explained, giving Syo a smile that couldn’t be less convincing.

“‘Kay,” Syo placed a hand on his forehead, gripping his hair. It was today. He should be excited. So why did he feel a sense of dread? He’d finally get to…

           

Syo rolled into the kitchen of his small house, grabbing a slice of bread and cheese and shoving it in his mouth.

“Syo! You really ought to rest sometimes!” Kaoru, his younger twin brother, dotes, entering their house with a fresh basket of eggs.

“I cannot--definitely not today!” Syo’s words were muffled.

“That’s today?” Kaoru sighed, exasperated. “I beg you be careful, _please_.”

“Don’t worry so much, Kaoru!” Syo finished his bread, shoving his feet into his boots. “It’s my test today, and I know I’m gonna pass. I can feel it!”

“I know, I know, just…” Kaoru approached Syo, grabbing one of his hands tenderly. Syo was surprised at the sudden gesture. He knew Kaoru worried about his efforts to become a knight everyday, but he’d never looked so...somber. Kaoru’s eyes met Syo’s, all doey and like saucers. Syo wondered if _he_ ever looked like that.

“Kaoru. Don’t look at me like that...with that face…” Syo heaved a sigh, hesitating to say anything. He took Kaoru’s cheeks, seeing that the poor kid was actually really afraid of losing his brother. “I’ll be fine. You won’t lose me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Will you you ever speak to me of the nightmares you’re having?” That was sudden.

“What nightmares?” Syo tried to play them off, though the suffocating feeling in his throat was back, as though the smoke of fire was all around him again, gripping it’s black claws around his neck..

“I was hoping you’d tell me on your own accord…” Kaoru looked to the floor. Syo felt a little bad. He hadn’t realized his brother felt so isolated.

“How about I tell you when I come back?” Syo tried to look his brother in the eye. Kaoru flicked his eyes up, then down again. He seemed to manage a small smile and a nod that he understood. Syo grinned patting his twin brothers shoulders. “Now I must go. Sir Hyuga is--”

“Expecting you, I _know_ …” Kaoru rolled his eyes. “Go ahead! But you’d better come home!” He called after Syo as he ran out the door.

“I promised, did I not?” Syo called back, mounting his horse. “Let’s go, oldboy!”

Patting the horse’s rump, they took off toward the outskirts of the city, where Hyuga await him.

 

“Kaoru’s gonna start losing his hair if he keeps worrying about me,” Syo spoke to his horse, Katsu. “He knows I come back to him everyday--I’m not like our fath--” Syo paused. No, he wasn’t like their father.But he was trying to be. He was the best replacement they had for one.

Syo and Kaoru lived alone among the hills in the deep of Hymn Valley, both their parents unable to be there because...well...they were gone. Syo’s mother died giving birth to both of them, and Syo’s father…

Syo never knew what happened to his father. He thought that, maybe, he was a wanderer. Or perhaps a knight, killed in a glorious battle, unable to return home. Either way, he was simply not here, so Syo and Kaoru made the best of the situation. With a little help from Hyuga, and the production and sales of their eggs, milk, and wool, they’d made a pretty good living. They were well off. And they were about to become more well off if Syo would pass this last test, and finally be able to become a knight, giving himself to the code where maybe, just _maybe,_ he’d earn some extra funds. He couldn’t go to far away places, but the king might give him a job worthy of his skill.

Excited, Syo urged Katsu to go a bit faster, hoping to beat Hyuga to their meeting spot. Today was that day. He could feel it.

Or he could feel something. Maybe it wasn’t excitement exactly. Was he nervous? Probably. He gripped Katsu’s reins tighter to still his hands. Why should he be? He was more skilled a knight than any other man a decade older than he. He could do practically anything.

He arrived at the outskirts of the city, leaving Katsu to graze on the grass that grew tall out there. The forest was quiet, all but leaves rustling in the fantastic wind. He dawned his sword--a lucky one, he’d been told--and walked a bit under the trees.

Hyuga was no where to be seen, so he assumed he wasn’t there yet. How early was Syo? It’s not like him to _actually_ beat the grand-master. He never did.

Suddenly a twig snapped from somewhere behind Syo. He whirled on the sound, quick to draw his weapon. He took a deep breath in through his nose, and out through his mouth. His eyes were fixing on every movement, if there were. He craned his ears for any sound to give away whatever this thing stalking him was.

_Skft…_

_There!_

Syo spun swiftly on his heel, parrying an attack from his master, Hyuga. A grin appeared on the Sir’s face, stretching the scars that lined his lips and cheeks. Battle scars.

“You’re getting better, Syo Kurusu,” Hyuga and Syo held their stances, neither, it seemed, daring to move. “But you left your right side wide open.”

With a quick jab, Syo was grasping his side, a dull, mundane pain spreading. He groaned, less in pain, more in defeated sort of way. Hyuga sheathed his sword once again. “Quick to your draw, and acute to parry--but you still lack a bit in keeping yourself as a shield. There is more to a knight than their sword. They must be their own defense as well.”

“Yes, sir…” Syo rubbed his probably now bruised rib. That would hurt for a while. Syo boasted he was more skilled a knight than any other trainee a decade older than him--Sir Hyuga was the exception.

Hyuga whistles for his horse. “Are you prepared for today, Syo?”

“I am.” Syo confirmed, patting his knee for Katsu to come to him.

“Then we must hurry along,” Hyuga turned his horse around so that it faced the forest. Syo reached out for Katsu’s reins, and mounted him.

“And Sir,” Syo said before Hyuga clicked his tongue to move. “Good morning.”

Hyuga smiled. “Good morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming next Thursday...see you then!


	3. Pêches

Ren sat up from his long needed slumber, memories of the ever earlier morning repeating in his head. He still had work to do, but overall it seemed to be going well. Thinking that way should have been a bad luck charm, but Ren didn’t believe in luck. He was cocky like that.

A breeze flooded his room, ruffling the thin shades and sending the morning chill throughout. He was one of the fortunate bunch in the castle to get a room with two windows, and he was grateful for them. He approached one letting the sunlight cover his bare chest, it’s warmth awakening him further.

He moved to the small mirror hanging from a wall of his room, and began pinning his long hair back partially. Ren, that morning, even put in enough effort to spray an essence upon himself. It smelt of roses, the scent a kind of gift from the King himself. Ren used it rarely, but he had a feeling it’d be helpful today.

Pulling on his usual garments, he thought may need a wash soon, and started on his way to his favorite tree that was ripe with peaches. Spring was usually his favorite season for this reason. Feeding off these peaches would mean he could be alone to his thoughts, and not have to go to breakfast with the rest of the servants.

As he searched for the perfect fruit, he thought he should take another for Master Hijirikawa. He expects he must be hungry after staying up so late.

The thought of that boy brought a smile to Ren’s face. His surprise last evening was genuine. He, if he were to be honest, predicted the vizier to be a gross old man, wrinkly and lecherous. But this boy was infinitely different. Master Hijirikawa treated Ren strangely, as though he couldn’t wish for anything other than his disappearance. Which made Ren wild to find out what makes him tick. What turned him on? What did he like? What did he dislike? Well, Ren could guess one thing for the latter question...

Climbing the staircase to the vizier’s room, the familiar path Ren had taken hundreds of time for hundreds of other guests he was sent to ‘see’, did not cause a single pause in his stride. In fact, this boosted his confidence.

He pounded on the wooden door. No answer came for a short while, but by the gigolo’s second knock, he heard a loud crash and disgruntled noises. Cursing squeezed out the cracks in the door before it was flung open.

Master Hijirikawa seemed a complete wreck, his hair in a tousle and clothes...well...partly removed, though it seemed he struggled to put any on before answering the door. Not that Ren was unhappy about this particular detail.

“Can’t you just barge in like you did last night?” He snapped, glaring at the red-haired boy.

“But that would be _so_ rude,” Ren beamed. Hijirikawa groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He obviously stayed up a lot later than when Ren fled in the early hours. Maybe now wasn’t the best time. “Since your up, care for a morning stroll?”

“No.” With that, the door was slammed in Ren’s face. Never had he _ever_ been so mistreated, and he blinked at this foreign gesture. For the first time in a long time, Ren had little to no words. He shook his head. This would prove to be a tad more challenging…

Ren found himself knocking on the door once again, seeing it hard to resist bothering the vizier.

“Go away,” Hijirikawa growled from inside.

“I’ll bet you’re hungry,” Ren answered, ignoring his solicitation. “I’ve got food for you, if you’ll allow me to be your escort for the day?”

Not a sound was made, answer or fatigued clumsiness, when the door opened a crack once more. A dark-circled blue eye peered out at Ren, looking him up and down. He smiled at it. The door shut again.

“Give me a moment.”

“I shall be waiting at the bottom of the stairs, for you, Master.” Ren added. Hijirikawa responded with a scoff.

 

As planned, Hijirikawa met with the courter below. When he reached the last step, Ren tossed a peach to him.

“This is breakfast?” Hijirikawa looked offended.

“How else was I supposed to get you out of your nest?” Ren gave a sly smile. “They’re very good.”

Ren bit into his own as he began their trek around the grounds, the juice dribbling a bit down his chin. He wiped it off when Vizier Hijirikawa caught up to him, not yet biting into his sweet fruit. Instead he held it between his hands, turning over with his fingers, and scratching it with his dull nails. Ren watched him, his face not changing, he keeping silent.

“You know, in the summertime, the cherries are ripe,” Ren prompted. “They’re my favorite fruit.”

“I don’t care much for cherries.”

Ren couldn’t help but laugh.

“Something amusing?”

“It’s just strange you have a dislike for cherries,” Ren mused. “Where you come from, I think, they have the best in the land. A faraway place such as that should have many a succulent fruit.”

Hijirikawa jeered. “It doesn’t mean I must like them.”

“Well, what do you like?” Ren inquired, knowing full well how much this was working. He could wrest anyone out of their shells with only small talk. One of his many gifts.

Though, now, Hijirikawa was silent. He wasn’t daring to glance at the strawberry blond for a second. Ren switched his footing a bit to move a little closer to the vizier as they walked. In turn, Master Hijirikawa stepped further away, turning his head from the blond.

“Hm,” Ren raised an eyebrow, smiling at this action. This boy is rather embarrassing.

They entered the full garden of flowers, blooming as far as the eye could see. He noticed the gardens fountain, and remembered his meeting with Princess Haruka in the dark hours. He wondered if she ever went to sleep.

“This is the flower garden, made specially for the princess,” Ren explained, stepping toward a rose bush. He snapped the stem of one of the roses off the bush, bringing it to his nose. “The roses are ever fragrant.” He offered it to the vizier, thinking that if he accepted such a token, he would be a lot closer than he thought.

But Master Hijirikawa did not accept it, for he was not paying any mind to the ladies’ man. Veritably, he was looking in the direction of the blossom tree. For the first time, Ren noticed a guard asleep under the tree. How strange.

“Probably just drunk…” Ren mumbled, tossing the rose aside and striding toward the man on the ground. As Ren got closer, he noticed something strange about the tree. Most of it’s petals had fallen, and there seemed to be something pinned to the trunk by a…

Knife?

Ren began to rush, skidding down by the man, Hijirikawa close behind. Ren tried to shake the guard awake, but, alas, he discovered a small knife stuck in his side, blood covering the courtyard, draining into the green grass a few feet away.

Hijirikawa rips the dagger from the tree, carefully removing the letter. He reads out:

 

_Whomever it may concern,_

_I have taken your princess for myself. There is ransom to be paid, if you ever wish to see her highness again. By the end of this year, I shall have what I demand, or you shant see your princess again._

 

“Lady…” Ren murmured under his breath. He hurries toward Princess Haruka’s room, hoping beyond hope the guards were able to protect her. That, somehow, she was still there. She was far too frail for such drama as this.

Ren burst into her chambers, noticing one of the doors was left partially open. Blasting both open completely, he found the room empty, save for the young gardener, passed out on the floor. What was he doing in here?

A bird swooped around Ren’s head, then darted out the newly opened door. The strawberry blond reached Ittoki, lifting his head and seeing that his nose was bleeding. The boy coughed, his eyes opening slightly.

“Ren…” He gasped, taking in a sudden breath and coughing out some blood from his throat he seemed to be choking on. He turned his head toward the floor and spat, wiping his nose of some of the mostly dry blood. Ren was relieved to see him alive.

“What happened here?” Hijirikawa asked picking up a long piece of black cloth from the floor near Ittoki.

Just then, guards and Haruka’s handmaiden, Tomochika, came into the room. One demanded a group search the grounds for evidence.

Tomo joined Ren on the floor, bringing out a handkerchief and handing it to Ittoki. He thanked her. “Who took her? Do you know?” She demanded.

“Give him a moment, please, Miss,” Ren urged.

Tomo turned to glare at him. “What are you doing in here? I have reason to believe you were part of this...this…” She struggled to find the words to describe this tragedy, instead, bursting into short sobs. She covered her mouth, and turned away.

“He wasn’t...Tomo…” Ittoki managed, though his words were blunt. “It was...someone else…” He took a breath sitting up and allowing the rest of the blood come out of his nose.

Ren looked toward Hijirikawa. He wasn’t saying anything, merely watching the scene unfold. Ren couldn’t help but wonder if he knew this was going to happen. He could help but to think that maybe, just maybe, this was the information he was supposed to get out of the vizier.

He couldn’t help but feel he was too late.

 

* * *

 

The darkness could not cover them anymore. They planned this to be swift, not hindered for even a moment. But they were hindered. And the red-haired boy had actually _seen_ Tokiya. The blue-nette scoffed. How unprofessional. He was supposed to be in charge of this, but _he_ was the one to mess up and get discovered. He cursed that boy.

The phoenix crowed overhead, letting the huntsmen know they were close to the passage they had taken to get here with haste. They should be in the kingdom by high noon, if the passage was still opened as promised.

Tokiya glanced down at the princess they had each carried in turn’s on horseback. The sedatives had rendered her asleep the rest of the trip, so she leaned into his shoulder, breathing evenly through her nose. Though Tokiya couldn’t see her mouth, she looked so peaceful. Nothing like what was described to him. A siren. Before even kidnapping her, they were instructed to ensure her mouth was completely blocked, for fear they be bewitched into their ends. Well, he was.

Yet, her rosey cheeks, long hair that flowed with the movement of the horse, bangs that sprinkled across her forehead, and soft eyelashes gave away nothing of this type. Nothing that could show a sign of a dangerous witch. Tokiya pulled his gaze away from her. This girl was meant to bring back the music of the Kingdom? It seemed doubtful, but why else would Shining keep such close guard on her?

Tokiya dreaded his confrontation with the King of Heavens, or the Raging King Otori. Though he had completed the mission, he was unable to keep his identity a secret. He scoffed again, this time a little too loudly. The princess groaned a bit in her sleep, shifting.

She seemed rather innocent. A beloved princess, no doubt. He’d bet anything the entire Kingdom of Stars were looking for their princess, who was long gone.  

 

* * *

Syo followed Sir Hyuga deep into Fairies Forest. He had to swat away a few of the pests trying to keep on path with the red-headed knights horse. He had no clue where they were going--they’d been riding for a couple hours, the forest seeming to never end. Syo would ask where they were going, but he didn’t think it necessary.

“We’re almost there, Kurusu.” Hyuga called behind, causing Syo to jump slightly.

“Y-yes!” Syo called back, getting a little nervous. He wasn’t sure if he _was_ prepared for his final test.

When they reached an opening, a glen filled with flowers and fairies darting in and out, Hyuga dismounted, and beckoned for Syo to do the same. Taking his saddle bag, Hyuga sent the horses away from the area.

“I fear I should’ve told you before, young master Kurusu, but,” He paused and looked to the small blond boy. “Do not draw your sword.”

 _Do not draw my sword?_ What kind of test was this? How could he become a knight this way? Was he not supposed to do something valiant? Say, slay a dragon?

The brush behind Syo began to ruffle, he, quick to turn and look what it was. Another bush to his right made a similar motion, and this time when Syo looked he saw a flash of bright green eyes. Sweat dripped down his face as Hyuga repeated: “Do not draw your sword.”

Was it a monster? Why was he to not _draw his sword?_

Another bush to his left. Another straight in front. Soon enough, every plant in the surrounding area trembled with movement, wind gusting through the trees. Syo’s fingers itched like crazy. Was this a test of control? Was he meant to wait and relax? Then what was that in the bushes? A prank? He tried to take a breath, but no such relief entered his shaking body.

As the bustle grew more and more violent, seeming to reach a peak, Hyuga shouted over the noise once more: “Do not draw your weapon!”

In a flash, the tumult ceased, and Syo was knocked to the ground by a sudden force. “Cu-u-u-u-ute!” it called as Syo screamed trying to get away. “Cute, cute, cute! You are _so_ cute!”

“What in Shining’s name--!” Syo aggressively pushed back, the thing he assumed to be a man lifting him into his bare chest. “Son of a sheep!” Syo squeaked getting the air squeezed from his frail body.

To his right he heard Hyuga let out a gutteral laugh. “I thought this would work!” He bellowed.

“Thought--what would!?” Syo shouted, finally getting released from such a strong grip. For the first time, getting a look at his captor, he noticed the large man wore clothing that was much too small for him. He was tall, broad, and blond, and smiled as though, if sun didn’t shine anymore, he’d have to be the replacement for it. The thing that befuddled Syo the most about the man, however, was the circular spectacles that sat on the bridge of his nose. Why did he have such a thing? He clearly lived in this forest--was he civil?

Syo shook his head, finding himself staring into the opposites eyes deeply. He looked toward his master, who watched them interact. He was smiling, seeming to be satisfied with this situation. Syo, on the other hand, was terribly puzzled. The guy had taken one of Syo’s hands, his being much smaller than the others, and held it gently. “It’s so strange--I’ve never seen such a small, dainty hand on a person! Are you really grown?”

“Yes!” Syo snapped, pulling his hand away. “And who’re you calling _small_? Who are you?”

“I am Natsuki,” He responded with a smile, reaching for Syo’s hand again. “Natsuki Shinomiya. I live among the fairies. They’re very cute, but not quite as cute as you, though.” Natsuki whispered as though the fairies would hear, his eyes creasing when he smiled, adding to the pleasantness of his face. He had grabbed ahold of Syo’s hand once more (no surprise, seeing how this guy was practically a giant), and gave it a quick peck. Syo’s face lit up bright red.

“Wha--”

“Kurusu,” Hyuga interrupted still smiling softly to himself. “This will be your final test. You must protect Natsuki.”

“Protect him?”

“You’ve been selected out by the king of many another capable man, as you are best suited for the job.” Hyuga explained.

  _The king?_

“Why? Because I am…” Syo squinted at his new acquaintance, blush renewing itself as his fingers were played with. “...dainty?”

Hyuga shuffled a bit with his bag, and pulled out a large pair of pants and a shirt, holding them out for the weirdo that came from the trees. He gasped, finally releasing Syo’s hand, taking them gratefully. “It’s been a while since I had proper trousers. Thank you sir!”

“He speaks similar to that of a child...where does he originate?” Syo asked, holding his arms in close, so Natsuki wouldn’t grab at them after he finished putting on his new garments of clothing.

“That, you must find out on your own.” The grand master seemed to tiptoe around the words that come from his mouth, as if he didn’t wish to say much. “You are to stay here until the winter’s first full moon.”

“But sir, I--”

“I’ll see that Kaoru knows your whereabouts.” Hyuga whistled for his horse, that bounded into the opening without hesitation. Hyuga mounted the horse, and tossed Syo the saddle bag. “Only return with Natsuki when the moon is at it’s brightest, and the evening at it’s coldest and darkest. Be secret and stay safe, my lad. The kingdom is counting on it.”

With one settling ‘hya!’, Sir Knight Hyuga rode back the way he came, leaving Syo in his wake. For once in his life, he didn’t think he could handle a task on his own. He typically had the guidance of Hyuga to thank for his victories. He was a favored student, he should think. Not that tooting his own horn would get him anywhere with this mission. It was impossible to comprehend what this could have anything to do with the codes and conducts of a knight. To watch over a man for practically a _year_? Let alone someone that was seemingly unimportant...

Syo turned his attention back to the ‘unimportant’ guy, seeing that he still hadn’t pulled his pants on correctly, having two legs in one hole. He giggled a bit.

“I’m not sure this is right…” He scratched his cheek bashfully. Syo groaned.

He feared these many months be the longest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't draw your sword! IT'S JUST NATSUKI
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming out next Thursday!


	4. Le Changement de L'été

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to those of you who are 'tuning in' again this week! It means the world to me uwu
> 
> This chapters a bit long, and there's a bit of Hyuga's POV at the end in this one...
> 
> Enjoy!

“They took her, sir, I am sure of it!” Ittoki insisted. Shining Saotome said little, merely gazed upon the boy with distaste. He didn’t seem to believe a word he said.

“Describe him to me, once more,” Saotome asked for the fourth time. Ren wanted to leave. The king had this poor boy answering the same questions over and over again. ‘What had the kidnapper looked like?’. It was not as though the king had hearing trouble, or a memory block that he needed to be told things many times. Maybe he didn’t care. But, then again, why ask so many times?

“He had dark blue hair that fell into his eyes, they being a piercing silver-blue color,”  Ittoki began again, patience obviously growing thin. “His face cleared of anything that could set him apart from different persons, other than it being fair. He is the prince of Tenor!”

“You are certain this is what you saw?” His Highness reassured once again.

“Yes, I’m sure! Now are we going to get Haruka back, or not!?” Ittoki practically shouted these words, gesturing greatly with his arms. Ren’s eyes widened at this body language. This boy was plainly ill-practiced when speaking before the king. And he addressed the lady so informally? This was going to be bad.

After a heavy silence, Ittoki realized what he had said. He tried correcting himself, but Shining held up a hand for his reticence. “Leave my presence.”

He hinted at his wishing to say something else, but clenched his fist tightly, setting his jaw. With a reluctant bow, Ittoki turned to leave. Ren stopped him on his way out, informing him: “Don’t do anything stupid,” then let him continue.

When the door was shut, and a stillness fell on the air, the sound Ren dreaded filled it.

“Ren, my little rose,” Saotome stood from his chair, robes flowing down his back as he descended the steps leading to his throne. He crossed the room, passing underneath the sunlight that shined through the windows into the chambers. It took all of Ren’s control not to lose his cool. It was a while before the king spoke again. He appeared to be very interested in the white roses that grew in a pot in the corner of the room. “Recall when I told you I needed you to retrieve information from the vizier?”

“Yes, your highness,” Ren kept his eyes on the floor, his confidence wavering under the pressure of what felt like the entire Kingdom of Stars.

“Well, this was not it.”

Ren nearly crumbled to the floor, the weight being lifted so suddenly caused his breath to hitch in his throat. He could have cried knowing it wasn’t his fault that his princess was captured.

“The information, however, does have to do with the princess herself…” Saotome continued, regulating his pacing back and forth, back and forth, slowly, while waggling a finger in the air. “This is what I need. I must know what they plan to do with her.”

Something dawned in Ren’s mind, and he blurted it out without thinking. “You knew they were to take her, Your Majesty?”

King Saotome stopped pacing, and turned to stared at Ren, quiet assuming his usually talkative self. “Do I appear to you a conspirator, Jinguji?”

“No, my king,” Ren took his gaze away quickly.

“I can still place my faith in you, correct?” Saotome returned to his throne, beckoning for Ringo to give him more fruits.  

Ren kneeled before him, bowing his head. “Of course, your highness. I am forever yours, _soul_ , _mind_ , and _body_.”

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t stop them. In the shade of a tree, the tears kept streaming from his eyes. Every last drop reminding him that he had failed. Failed to protect _her._ His dearest friend. He feared he never see her bright face again. He feared it all his fault for being so weak. Her voice like a song, never to caress his ear again. Her shining eyes never to light up his world evermore. Nevermore.

Otoya’s sleeves wet with all the endless tears he tried to wipe away, he gazed upon them with distaste. Why should he cry? Haruka is probably far worse off--scared for her life. Who knows what they might do to her. And Otoya is powerless to stop them. If he only had a weapon...he could ride one of the palace horses into battle. But where would she be? How could he even fathom to know where they’ve taken her? He couldn’t, and that’s what sunk him into his current state. He had nothing to help her. Nothing.

“Worthless.” He whispered, his head ducking deeper into his knees.

“Did you know of this!?” Tomochika’s voice echoed loudly from a distance, birds taking flight to escape the sudden noise. Another voice answered more calmly, a deep one, and Otoya wasn’t able to make out what he said. His curiosity peaked, he stood, wiping his face one last time, and followed the voices.

“...they take her?” Tomo’s voice was breaking at the loss of her friend. Otoya knew they were close as well, Haruka treating Tomo with so many niceties just as she treated everyone around her. Tomochika was a bit more special though, she becoming the princesses friend and servant at the young age of eleven. Otoya even so much as figured that the love between the two was undying. They having the strongest ties in their friendship, and being together at all times.

“Where!?” Her voice cleared, as Otoya hid behind a wall. It wasn’t the best idea to eaves drop in mid day, but what choice did he have? This time he was able to hear the other voice and place it as the guest sent from the Kingdom of Heavens.

“My best guess, if it is who I presume, she was taken to the crevice at bottom of the mountains near Heavens.” The vizier remained calm facing Tomochika’s wrath, knowing he was practically immune to any attacks

Otoya wasn’t sure if he lived in Heavens or not...he didn’t look like he was from that region. People there had lighter hair colors…

“What are they to do with her there?” Tomo’s voice swayed a bit between anger and fear.

“I am not sure,” The vizier sounded honest. “But if you’ll excuse me, I have things I need to get done that do not concern this.”

The footsteps Otoya heard echoing were at and even pace. A calm pace. When they were out of line of hearing, he heard Tomochika collapse on the floor. Otoya rounded the corner, witnessing Tomo’s shuddering body. She appeared to be unable to cry anymore, her body shaking as though it wished to, but couldn’t. Otoya approached her.  

He kneeled next to her, not daring to touch her. She stared at the floor, eyes empty. Without warning, she leaned into Otoya resting herself on him. When Otoya wrapped his arms around her, he found her back was heated from the sun that shown in the corral.

The marble floor causing an ache to creep up Otoya’s legs, he waited for Tomochika to say anything. Asking her questions was not what she needed. She needed some time to let everything sink in. Otoya needed that too. He needed to let in the idea that he may never see Haruka again. That she could already be dead.

“Have you lost hope already, Ittoki?” Tomo asked softly, removing her head from Otoya’s shoulder, and looking into his eyes. He assumed it was like looking in a mirror for Tomo. He thought they both felt the same way. That they’d lost everything. But that’s not what he saw in Tomochika’s eyes. What was that? A spark?

“No.” He replied quickly. “I mean…” He sighed, “What am I to do? She’s gone and I couldn’t--I couldn’t even help her. Worthless.”

Tomo laid a hand on his cheek. “No, you’re not. There’s still something we could do.” She stood, beckoning him. “Come. I have to show you something.”

 

Tomochika had lead Otoya into Princess Haruka’s room, painful memories flashing in Otoya’s mind reminding him over and over…He wondered if this was on purpose for a moment, but he threw that thought away quickly. Tomochika wasn’t like that.

The handmaiden reached the wall beside the princess’s empty bed. Touching it in several places, the stone suddenly shined blue. Tomochika’s breathing quickened in pace as the stone parted. In front of the gardeners wide eyes, and to his surprise, and large sword fell from the opening. Tomochika caught it before it hit the floor. An audible swallow sounded from her throat.

“This sword was meant to protect the princess,” She turned to Otoya with it in hand, determination holding every feature. She pushed it toward him, a bead of nervous sweat dripping down her pale cheek. “Pray it continue to do its job.”

Otoya couldn’t speak. He eyed the sheathed sword tentatively, seeing it as miracle he shouldn’t touch. He took a deep breath, and grabbed the sword in one hand, and the hilt in the other. He unsheathed it with an impressive _shing,_ a gasp lingering in his throat. It gleamed silver, from tip to handle. A ruby-like jewel stowed in its center. He had never seen a finer sword, nor a more beautiful one. He was indeed reminded of the princess. .

“You must go to her.” Tomochika affirmed. “Get our princess back.”

“How? I have nothing to offer this sword. I am not trained. I cannot fight!” Otoya distressed. Tomo seemed to ignore him.

“Take one of the horses from the stables. I’ll cover for you.”

“But, Tomo--”

“If not for me, do it for her!” Tomo shouted. She looked desperately at Otoya, as though he were a savior. This was not true. Otoya had never done _anything_ that could be considered heroic. He was just ‘that boy’ in the garden.

Otoya took a step back, then glanced back down at the sword. It seemed to give him an unknown strength, and he suddenly felt the ghostly touch of a hand. Unmistakable by its softness. He drew another shaky breath, biting down on his lip. His eyes wandered out the still open window he came in from this morning. Upon the horizon, he saw the mountains. Just beyond those mountains was the location of his long time friend.

“I’ll do it,” Otoya swallowed. “For Haruka.”

* * *

 

Syo sat, arms crossed, watching Natsuki converse with the fairies in the plot of flowers they sat in. Natsuki had been playing with the grass and flowers for a long time, speaking nonsense.

“Of course!” He nodded his head vigorously. “He’s much cuter.” He turned his head the other direction, addressing another light that blinked furiously. “Oh, don’t get jealous Merri-bell. He couldn’t ever be as cute as you.” All the other lights twinkled at his words, causing him to giggle. “All of you are my favorite.”

Syo was desperate to leave. It was driving him _insane_ how much this man spoke to these annoying things. Fairies around his cottage alway tried to steal his and his brothers sugar, Syo always swatting them out of the jar. All nuisances, as well as this guy, who was ever so fond of the little thieves.

They’d been sitting there for more than an hour after Hyuga abandoned Syo with the fairy obsessor. He hadn’t spoken a word to him since, resorting to his judgments of Syo through the little insects. It bothered Syo that all Natsuki could discuss about him, though, was how ‘cute’, ‘dainty’, or whatever un-masculine word he could find to describe the boy. And then _comparing_ it to that of other persons he’s met and the _fairies?_ Syo thought he couldn’t be more offended if the guy threw mud in his face.

“Well, why don’t I ask him,” Natsuki said, interrupting Syo’s thoughts. Syo was quick to put up a defense. “What’s your name?” The man addressed him with a look.

“Kurusu.”

“That’s a strange name…” Natsuki’s eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t think I’ve ever heard one like it.” The little lights began squeaks of what Syo assumed was laughter.

“It’s my surname.” Syo pushed out his chest. “I won’t give you my first until we’re better acquainted.”

Natsuki’s head turned to a small yellow light. “Huh?” He said, turning his head so that his ear was closer to the light. “You think so, Islabella?”

Syo squinted, eyeing both the fairy and Natsuki. “What?”

The lights began giggling again, so Syo assumed it was something he wouldn’t like one bit. Natsuki put a finger to his lips, pressing them together as though he were too embarrassed to say.

“Just, never you mind then…” Syo looked away, blush dotting his face. “Do you live in this field, or do you have another place?”

“Oh, of course I do.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything!? We’ve sat here baking in the heat for a whole step of the sun!” Syo put a hand on his forehead, dragging it down to his face to his chin. He was looking for a sort of calm that he didn’t think he could find anymore. “No doubt you live in the trees amongst the ‘cute little birdies’.” Syo mocked.

Natsuki scooted closer to Syo, the fairies parting a path for him. Natsuki got close enough to place something on Syo’s head. A flower crown. “Is this what you’ve been doing?” Syo tore it from his head. “Well I don’t appreciate it one--” Syo looked at the crown, astonished. He planned to destroy it, but that would be a true shame. The craftsmanship was unlike anything he’d ever seen. So many different flowers weaved together, their stems even in a braided pattern that looked extremely sturdy. “You made this?”

Natsuki’s sunshine smiled appeared on his face again. “Yes!” He responded happily. “Do you like it?”

“Y-yes…” Chatter began among the fairies again.

“Oh, hush!” Natsuki scolded. He turned his attention back to Syo. “Come on, Kurusu. I’ll show you where I live.”

 

They walked for a little while, Natsuki pushing branches and vines away enough to get through. Syo followed closely, so he wouldn’t be lost. He had brought Katsu along with him, Natsuki informing him it best to not leave him alone. Natsuki was being careful to let the horse through the brush safely first, before continuing onto the next branch.

“Last bits.”

“This is rather deep in, it seems…”

“I was told it was for protection, so...” Natsuki said, pushing the ‘last bits’ of vines away, letting Syo and Katsu pass. Syo ducked underneath them, then having to hold a hand over his eyes to block out the sudden sunlight that hit his face. When he was able to open them, he was met with the most divine and beautiful sight. A small cottage built on a gorgeous waterfall, birds and fairies fluttering around giving the entire scene a sense of magic. Syo felt his breath sucked from his body. “...I’ve never really had visitors before.” Natsuki finished, joining Syo on the other side of the vines.

Syo cleared his throat. “Well, this _would_ be a little hard to find…”

“Follow me this way--you’re going to be here for a while, so I think I should show you around.” Natsuki beckoned with his hand, starting down a narrow path covered with broken stone steps that had sunken deep into the earth. He paused quickly. “Oh, we should most likely let Katsu go first, don’t you think?”

“Uh, ye…” Syo said, unwrapping his hand from the reins, removing the harness to let the horse’s face free. He clicked his tongue, patting for the horse to move down the hill. Syo and Natsuki began to follow Katsu down, Syo observing all the green scenery that re-flooded his eyes with every blink. He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was walking, and before he knew it, Natsuki was shouting at him.

“Oh, be careful there!--”

“Woah!” Syo almost fell off the side of the precipice, surely falling to his doom at the bottom of the pool, if it wasn’t for the tall man’s reflexes. He had grabbed Syo’s arm. He took a breath, getting pulled back up. “Thank you…”

“Much obliged.”

_That’s funny. His voice sounds different._

Upon a glance up at Natsuki’s face, he saw his eyes glowing neon green, even possibly seeing their shape change...

This remained, though, for a mere second, and when Syo blinked, that strange change had gone. Replaced by a smile.

Natsuki’s strong arm had pulled him up, but, where had that strength come from? Sure, this was a big man, probably strong enough to do a few pull-up’s that Syo was a little worse-for-wear for but...well, Syo supposed it wasn’t _that_ strange.

They entered a small glen, surrounded by the rocky hill the waterfall ran down. A small river passed through the field, feeding the enclosing grass and poppies. It ran through an even smaller tunnel, that looked as though it could fit a child. Overall the place was peaceful, but Syo could do without all the fairies.

“Dandafil! You shouldn’t have!” Natsuki chided, taking a large and beautiful flower one of the fairies had carried to him. “I’m glad to be home too!” He giggled, sunshine emanating from him once again.

“Are you always this cheerful?” Syo asked when they started crossing the river.

“Most of the time—there’s not a lot to be gloomy about while I’m here, now that you mention it.” Natsuki gave Syo his practically patented smile. The question wasn’t really meant to be answered, but Natsuki took it that way. He was a little too honest and innocent in Syo’s opinion. He couldn’t help but inquire about a dark side. But they were bombarded by a flock of fairies flying out from the house on the rocky hillside before he could ask.

“Okay, everybody! Okay!” Natsuki held his hands up at the practical storm, squeaking and peeping curiously. “This is Kurusu. He’ll be staying with us for a while. Won’t that be fun?”

Little but small murmurs came from the fairies, and Syo assumed he wasn’t welcome.

“Don’t be like that, Violetta…” Natsuki frowned. “Kurusu’s here to protect me!”

More murmurs.

“What are they saying?” Syo asked, patience growing thin with these things and their secret conversations.

“They’re just being fussy, don’t worry…” Natsuki tilted his head, looking above Syo’s. A fae had a hold of a strand of his hair, and started to pull it upwards. It didn’t hurt as much as it was aggravating. It’s squeaked at Natsuki, seeming to be angry. “Potts! He is to cute!” Natsuki furrowed his brows.

“Here we go again…”

 

* * *

 

The walls of the chamber echoed his footsteps, his boots large and clompy and giving off an obscene amount of noise. “Good evening, Sir Hyuga…” A voice boomed. Hyuga was quick to kneel before the king.  


“Good evening, sire.”

“Did it go well?” What a nonchalant question. Of course it went well, but the knight replied with a simple ‘yes’. “Good...that’s good.” A long pause, and a quick glance up at Ringo, and Hyuga noticed something strange indeed had been going on, without his knowledge. King Saotome called for him to stand. “Things have changed. Plans have been altered a bit.”

“What happened, my king?”

“My daughter was stolen away this morning.” Hyuga’s surprise could not be hidden, and Ringo’s sudden gloom took the best of her, for she looked away in sadness.

“My deepest apologies, Your Highness,” Hyuga went to his knee again. “I should have been here. I had no idea.”

“Please stand,” Saotome seemed a bit bothered by the gesture. “Nothing you could have done would have made a difference.”

“But, we had planned this, sire! I could have pursued them!” Hyuga protested, standing again. “This goes against everything we--” Saotome held up a hand.

“Did you finish your task?”

“Yes.”

“Have you made certain this man can protect the Sleeping One?”

“Of course, sir. He is the only one who can get close enough to it.”

“Then there is nothing to be done.”

“Sire…” Hyuga was interrupted by another guard rushing into the chamber. In his hurry, he tripped and fell flat to the floor. He huffed, and righted himself, continuing his rushed footing.

“Pardon me, my king,” He said. “But, Sir Hyuga, you are needed.”

“What is this about?” Hyuga inquired.

“It’s--well, someone stole one of our horse’s sir,” He explained. “And they went galloping into the Forest of Echo.”

“Who, dammit, who?” Hyuga demanded. Too much was going on at once, and this guard’s explanatory skill was not helping to ease his stress. And this seemed so incredibly unimportant at the moment; he was irked it was even brought up at this time.

“Otoya Ittoki…” Shining King answered for the guard.

“Should we pursue him, my king?” The guard asked.

“Do not scatter our forces over such a foolish boy…” Saotome replied, bitterly. “Let him die in that forest, lest his starvation, long journey, or bounty hunters kill him. There’s no way for him to survive.”

Hyuga turned and nodded his head at the guard, who took it as an order not to act. He then turned his attention back to the King.

“Who is this ‘Ittoki’, sire?”

“A gardener, and dear friend of my daughters, who wishes to save her.” Saotome sighed. “I knew this would happen…”

“Should we not tail him?” Hyuga raised an eyebrow. “Bringing him back would be in the better interest of the treaty, my king.”

“No,” He asserted. “Leave him to die. I have no use for him, either way.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Hyuga made his way down the side of the city, where his subordinate Syo’s house rested beyond a hill. He had left his horse in the stables to rest for the evening, so he trecked by foot. Speaking with the king made Hyuga feel like he didn’t wish to speak with anyone for the rest of this night, not even Young Kaoru, who was always so well-mannered and kind. The events of the day were crushing, and if Hyuga were there, maybe those thieves wouldn’t have gotten away.

Hyuga spat, before walking the path to Kaoru’s door. He knocked gently, taking a deep breath. Small tapping of small feet came from the other side, and Kaoru’s face, identical to that of Syo’s, peered out at Sir Hyuga.

“Oh, good evening, Sir,” He smiled, opening the door fully. “Is Syo with you?”

“I’m afraid not, lad,” Hyuga sighed. “May I come in?”

“O-of course, sir,” Kaoru stepped aside to let the knight pass. He ducked to get through the door, moving in a few feet to stand in the kitchen. A fire roared in the hearth, a pot of water boiling on it. The kids’ house was humble—it only had two bedrooms (one they didn’t use, and the one they did), and a small kitchen, with a dining table fit for three. Over all, it was a comfortable place--easy to live in. “May I get you a drink? Fresh milk, perhaps?”

“Yes, that’ll be fine,” Hyuga settled in a dining chair, sighing in relief. Kaoru placed a glass of milk beneath Sir Hyuga, then a plate of potatoes in gravy and bread. He sat opposite of Hyuga, and strange look on his face, not meeting the older man’s gaze.

Kaoru laughed, hollowly. “I made too much dinner…no sense in it going to waste.”

“I appreciate it, my boy,” Hyuga began to eat, not realizing how hungry he was. As he ate, Kaoru said nothing--just stared at the floor, pressing together and biting down on his lips as if he _did_ want to say something, than had little courage to do so. Hyuga wondered if he had something to say about Syo, or about Hyuga coming here. There wasn’t a lot the knight knew about this boy, other than he was always soft-spoken and generous. “Something on your mind, Kaoru?”

Kaoru reacted to this, flipping up his head to meet Hyuga’s gaze. His blond hair fell into his eyes, and Hyuga wondered when the last time he cut it was. The boy looked a bit ill, if Hyuga were to say so. Tired. Not well-rested. “No, Sir, I--” Kaoru paused, looking like he might hurl. He swallowed. “I’m just very worry about my brother, is all…”

“If it’s of any comfort, you don’t need to,” The knight commented, finishing off the rest of the plate. “He is very capable.”

“Where is he now, Sir…?” Sir Hyuga glanced up, raising an eyebrow. Kaoru’s voice sounded different, suddenly. Threatening.

“That’s actually what I came to tell you, Kaoru,” Hyuga sat back in his seat, steeling his gaze. “Young Syo won’t be coming back until much later in the year. You see, his task requires a great amount of time--”

“How much time?” Kaoru demanded, keeping his head low. “How long must I wait before I know he’s safe?”

“Winter’s first full moon.”

Kaoru flinched, and silence joined them in the house, save for the crackling on the fire, and the boiling pot of water. The young boy stood, and moved toward the hearth, took up the fire iron, and guided the pot out of the heat. After adding more wood to the fire, he stopped, his grip on the iron getting a might tighter. Hyuga waited patiently for him say something.

“Syo says…” His voice quavered, “...I’m too protective of him.” Kaoru's shoulders began to shudder. “But how am I not to be? He is my brother...he’s the only one I have…” Kaoru hiccuped, bringing his wrist to his eyes to wipe them. “Nothing I say, nothing I do...stops him from diving head first into danger…” Kaoru’s voice cleared, anger apparent. He threw the iron at the stone fireplace and it clattered loudly. “Why can’t he listen!?”

At this point, Hyuga has stood, and stepped closer to Kaoru. He grabbed him by the arm roughly, yanking him to turn him around. “This is something Syo _must_ do.” Hyuga affirmed, looking directly into Kaoru’s distraught eyes. “I wish there a way to make you see that, but there isn’t. For now, you’ll just have to trust in me, the way you in trust Syo. He will come back, I promise.”

Kaoru’s eyes were wild, his mouth drawn into a thin line. His eyebrows furrowed as Hyuga released his arm. He looked like he were about to cry again. He bowed deeply to the knight. “I am deeply sorry!” He cried. “I didn’t wish for you to see me like this. I regret my words-- every single one. I know my brother is gifted, and I _should_ have more faith in him!”

Hyuga took in a breath through his nose, smiling softly. He placed a gentle hand on Kaoru’s head. “You’re a lot like him, you know. Very sure…”

Kaoru laughed a bit at that, wiping his eyes again. “But at least I can say I don’t have a temper.”

Hyuga chuckled. “Yes, yes. You’re a mild one.” Hyuga adjusted his pants, before saying: “I must be going now--it’s very late, and I’d like to take a bath. Thank you for the dinner, young one.” The knight stepped toward the door, opening it. “Keep sending your brother good feelings. He’ll need them, being so far away from his home.”

“Yes, sir…” Kaoru bowed his head again, smiling. “And thank you.”

                                                ...

Hyuga took a breath when he got outside, shutting the door behind him. He started walking away, when someone grabbed his lower arm. The knight whirled on them, hand hovering over his sword. What stopped him was long, pink hair.

“Ryuya Hyuga. Why are you always so jumpy?” Ringo commented, placing hands on her hips.

“What are you doing here? Did you follow me?”

“Yes, b-but only because I was curious…” Ringo pouted. “You really should have told that poor boy...he seems so heart-broken and helpless…”

“And you were listening…” Hyuga sighed, starting up the hill, away from the cottage. “You know I can’t tell him. He might go looking for him.”

“Well…” Ringo quickened her steps to catch up with Hyuga. “I still think you should’ve.”

They walked in silence over the hill, and when they reached the top, they sat for a break, Ringo complaining about how much she hated treading uphill. She caught her breath as Hyuga thought about his subordinate, wondering how it was going so far. Natsuki seemed to take a quick liking to the kid, which is what Hyuga had hoped for. Not a lot of people can get close to Natsuki because of how he is. Hyuga is the only man-man that has gotten to know him. Natsuki doesn’t trust easily.

Well, _Natsuki_ does, but…

“How did it go today? I didn’t get to ask…” Ringo interrupted his thoughts.

“It went well, Natsuki liked him a lot, so I imagine he’s enjoying the young man’s company.” Hyuga replied. Ringo smiled.

“That’s good news…and when is he supposed to come back?”

“Winter’s first whole moon.”

“Ah, so it’ll be a while then,” Ringo looked at the stars, and the knight followed suit. A cloud passed over, covering the moon’s light for a moment. It drifted slowly, and when it passed and the light returned, Hyuga turned to Ringo, looking at her pale skin glowing. Her hair, never an inch out of place, was incandescent. He remembered a time before they became devoted to their work, when they would spend their evening’s together doing little but watching each other. Hyuga had previously committed himself to memorizing Ringo’s features, and he was pleased to see his map was still accurate.

“Don’t you have to be with the king?” He asked, and she finally moved her concentration back to Hyuga.

“Oh, yes...but he’s requested to be alone for a while. I’d imagine he’s a bit distraught.” Ringo stood, brushing away the grass on her dress. “Shall we go? You..um...really _do_ need a bath…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling mistakes--I write this on Google Docs, and their grammar checker isn't very great...I do my best to fix them, so please bare with me! Thank you!!
> 
> Also, I know there are a few of you who are into this fic mostly for the renmasa part, and I just wanted to say sorry for the lack of it in this chapter--the next one is a lot better for that arc, I promise. ;)
> 
> Look forward to the fifth chapter next Thursday! 8/13/15--13/8/15


	5. Chuchotements Chauds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, fifth chapter! Things are actually moving along now--especially in the Ren, Masato arc and Tokiya, Haruka, and Otoya arc! (Don't fret, the Natsuki and Syo arc is progressing currently as I write part 2 to this!!)
> 
> As I said at the end of the last chapter, this chapter is very Renmasa...
> 
> Enjoy!

 Masato threw an empty bottle of ink, it shattering against the wall with little perceived satisfaction. In his rage, he had torn apart his room.

“That wretched bird…” Masato growled, clawing at his hair. He looked over at his desk, panting softly, seeing the letter he received upon the dawning of the five o'clock bell. Night was setting in, bringing no comfort of a new day to the vizier. The owl he had sent late last evening had returned sooner than he expected, bearing a letter from King Otori. He was told that the capturing of the Princess meant he would have to stay in Shining’s Kingdom until ‘further notice’ was given.

His attention went to the deep brown owl again, and in his anger, Masato thought of killing the thing, as to never give or receive contact again. Upon taking a deep breath, he found that he needn’t blame the bird, and began to stroke its feathers gently. A calm swept over him as the birds feathers prickled against his calloused fingers. He didn’t wish to be here any longer. Being a part of this conflict between kingdoms and kings was stealing away his youth. He sighed again, growing weary, when a knock came to his chamber door. He could only guess who that was.

“Not now,” He called. The door opened, and in stepped Jinguji, the dreadfully charismatic.

“Why not? You told me the last time I visited that I _should_ just barge in, my dear Hijirikawa…” He smiled, leaning on and closing the door behind him. Hijirikawa had left his window open, and a breeze swept in suddenly, his papers flying everywhere. He moved quickly, jumping upon his bed to shut the aperture before it could ruin anything more. He sighed in frustration, resting into his bed in a slump.

“‘Wipe your tears, let your eyes grow light,’” Jinguji began reading from a paper that had flown near him, causing Masato’s ears to prickle with familiarity of the words.  “‘From the time things began to move faster; Like the thawing snow under hot sun, the glimmer of the future shines bright’...”

Masato whirled his head at the words. It was one of his. One of his poems. “Oi!” he called for Jinguji to stop, shuffling himself off the bed. He had changed into a kimono, making movement a bit difficult.

“‘This life on a pause, and this dream always knocking on the mind. I feel it.’” He continued, much to Masato’s dismay. The blue-haired crossed the room in haste, hoping to stop the gigolo before he could read farther. He snatched the paper away and stooped to gather the rest of the papers that lay exposed for his potential teasing eye’s to read.

“It’s very good. I write a little poetry myself.” He said, leaning down next to Masato, who tapped the papers on the floor to straighten them. “You _did_ write that, I am not mistaken?”

“Yes,” He replied incredulously. “And you are not to invade on my private things.”

“Why do I get the strangest feeling that won’t last long?”

“What won’t?” Masato was quick to his feet.

“Your coldness toward me.”

Masato turned abruptly, eyes sharp as a dagger wishing to pierce Jinguji’s confidence. He hoped he would see some sort of waver at least, but no such reaction came from the strawberry blond. With a sigh, Masato removed his gaze replacing the scattered writings upon his desk. “You’re a fool and overconfident if you think such a thing could happen.” At this, Jinguji laughed heartily.

“Then you _truly_ don’t know me,” Jinguji replied, finding his usual seat on Masato’s workspace.

“What is there not to know?” The vizier inquired. “You are a very easy person to read, and many an individual can mimic you.”

“Ah, but have you ever courted a girl so quickly you had to simply glance at her to make her fall in love?” Jinguji boasted. “I should like to think you don’t know how easy it is to sway a brooding man into my ever-working hands with little more effort than sipping from a glass, hm? As you shouldn’t. You, Master Hijirikawa, are easy enough to see _through_ , and I’ve known you for mere hours.”

“Really?”

Jinguji pushed himself from the desk, a smirk on his face, and stepped closer. He brought his mouth very close to Masato’s ear (as he had once before) and began to speak in a heart-melting tone. “I know that you are weak for my voice. I knew the moment I spoke to you. And I know you knew I knew, even if you deny it. I know your icy facade is little more than child’s play. Do you wish to hear why?” He paused as though he’d get an answer from the stunned vizier. “Because even though you resist me as you might, send me cold breezes of words in response to my vastly alluring tendencies, despite all your efforts to try to spot every flaw in my plan to seduce you, you forgot one thing…” Masato was backed up to a wall now, face hotter than any sun he’d ever felt kiss his skin in a lifetime. “...you still engage with me…” His voice was just a teasing breath against Masato’s ear, sending hot shivers up and down his body. There was a moment, somewhere caught in time, where Masato was either frozen, fear of movement in anyway taken over his being, or Jinguji had taken him high off the ground, and Masato had not noticed.  He felt he was floating. Were his words so powerful an effect on Masato’s ear that he…

At some point, Jinguji had moved his face in front of Masato’s, fiery eyes on midnight. The sun was only a line on the horizon, so nothing illuminated the room. They were left in practical darkness until the moon came out. Wait--what was he thinking? Had he stopped functioning along with time? What had just…?

Jinguji was gleaming with satisfaction. Oh, no...how long had they been there, staring into each other’s eyes? Panic washed over Masato, and with panic came frustration and snapping. “What do you want from me? Why have _you_ chosen to bother _me_?” Masato found relief in his voice not quavering like his knees were.

“I’m quite taken by you, Master Hijirikawa,” Jinguji explained, not moving away in the slightest, as he pinned his other arm on the opposite side. “To put it simply, I want you. And I’ll do anything to get what I want.”

Masato swallowed. “Your words are hollow. You’d never mean that. That’s why I’d never fall for you.”

“Oh…?” Jinguji grinned. “Kiss me then.”

“Pardon?”

“Kiss. Me.”

“I f-fail to see this as any form of what we were discussing.” If Masato hadn’t a cabinet to hold himself up with, he would surely collapse.

“If you haven’t fallen for me, then you’ll kiss me and we’ll feel nothing.” Jinguji explained. “If you have, you won’t kiss me, and I’ll leave you here to slump down on those quivering knees of yours.”

Masato’s cheeks burned hotter. He _had_ noticed. The vizier cursed his body for betraying him.

The blue-haired vizier considered this offer. How could he lie by kissing this guy? He did feel something, even if he was reluctant to feel it. But, then again how _could_ he kiss Jinguji anyway? His feeling’s should be more obvious that way around, right? And, plus, kissing is a sacred act, meant only for lovers. They most certainly were not. Not even _close_. The blue-haired swallowed. Kissing him would go against everything he believed, and either way, Jinguji would win. If he did kiss him, the redhead would get a kiss. If he didn’t…

Masato would be in love.

“What ridiculous notions,” Masato replied, finally. “You cannot simply ask me to kiss you. As you’ve said, we’ve known each other for mere hours. Your fool-hearted ways have left you completely unaccustomed to what a kiss really means.” Masato turned his face away. “You have it backwards.”

With a short, exasperated exhale of breath, Jinguji smiled. “No, I think I have it completely straight.” He took a step back, removing his arm-cage from Masato. He moved to open the door, which let in a little fire light from the torches outside. It illuminated Jinguji’s face so wonderfully that he looked almost alike a love god. “Good evening, master…”

The sound of the shutting door and Masato’s slumping to the floor echoed through his room at the same time. Jinguji was right. Masato had collapsed as soon as he left.

He...had fallen…

 

* * *

 

Tokiya was last to cut through the portal opened by the Sorcerer Nagi. It’s purple fire engulfed him, and he let out a gasp as his horse’s hooves clopped on the marble flooring of King Otori’s throne room. The familiar blue fire torches were lit and reflected in the shiny floors.

“Who else is coming through?” Nagi strained the question out, sweat dripping from his forehead. “I can’t keep this open much longer.”

The blue phoenix they traveled with cawed and gleamed, its blue feathers whistling in the wind. It stopped, abruptly, flapping it’s wings to hold one spot, then lit up in blue flames. In his place was Kira Sumeragi, eyes hot, like molten gold.

“Shut it now.” Eiichi commanded.

“What of the others?” Tokiya glared. “Are they to die in that forest?”

“They can do whatever they please.” Eiichi glared at the prince. “Know your place, Ichinose. Close it.”

With a loud _shunk_ the portal dissipated, probably killing a few who tried to pass through it. Nagi let out a gasp, nearly toppling over had it not been for Kira’s sudden appearance by his side. He said a raspy thank you through pants as Kira placed him on the floor gently to rest.

Tokiya dismounted his horse, and took to Eiichi’s side to remove Princess Haruka safely off his horse. He held her bridal style, her head slunk back in what seemed an endless slumber. Tokiya found himself looking at her perfect, porcelain neck.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Eiichi grinned, dismounting. “Exactly what I imagined...I’ll bet when she wakes up, she’ll have a wonderful expression. Full of fear.”                  

“I should like to see that,” Piped Nagi, his breath almost at a normal rate.

Eiichi waved for Tokiya to follow him, and Tokiya obliged the command. They walked through the throne room, the Raging King not being there, and deep into the halls of the castle. The light that passed over them _was_ sunlight, but it always seemed to be moonlight in this kingdom. It was dark, and cold, and lifeless. No music lined the halls. Music Tokiya so longed for, that would grace his ear every morn in his castle if Raging succeeded. His city. He missed the music that used to fill his heart, which without would only leave him empty. Raging’s empire was not entirely void of music, but it might as well have not been at all, for the music was always solemn.

Eiichi instructed Tokiya to go up to the very top of the tower and lock the princess in there. The Raging Prince were to go to the king, which was completely fine with the blue-haired. He didn’t wish to face the king. Not yet.

He climbed the long staircase with ease, Haruka in his arms, never releasing an uncertain breath. The girl was so light; it felt as though she weighed nothing. Tokiya unlocked the large door, and swung it open. The room was circular, much too small for a princess of such high regard. There was a bed, petal pink and flowing with silk curtains. Mahogany furniture lined the walls, including a dresser, a vanity, and a clock. It was an interesting clock, though. It gave the time, date, and season. Right now, it was going on the four o’clock mark, upon the thirteenth day of April, in the season of spring. How peculiar.

Tokiya made his way into the room, laying Haruka on her new bed gently, making sure her head was sat comfortably on a satin pillow. He straightened her legs, but with a moan, Haruka moved them herself, settling them down gently. Her eyes fluttered open, and Tokiya was worried he’d get blamed for waking her up.

He began to sing a lullaby about a fair princess, hoping to put her to sleep once again. His voice reverberated against the tall ceiling, the soft song filling his ear entirely. Princess Haruka relaxed slightly, shutting her eyes at the sound, her breath resuming its slow but steady pace. Tokiya backed out of the room, continuing to hum the tune until he was outside her door. With a sigh of relief, he made his way back to where King Raging await.

“Have you sent the letter back to Master Hijirikawa, Nagi?” Tokiya overheard the Raging King as he entered the king’s chambers. Hijirikawa Masato. The one sent to the Kingdom of Stars to spy, and give bimonthly reports. Tokiya met him before they came to Heavens. They were from the same state, Tokiya’s, and as he recalled, Hijirikawa was very intelligent.  

“I have, your highness.”

“Good.” Raging responded. “Ah, Ichinose. How good of you to join us. We were just discussing your mistake.”

Tokiya’s eyes trailed over to Prince Eiichi, who smiling gruesomely. He had told His Highness of his accidental discovery. About the redheaded boy that removed his cloak. He cursed both of them to himself. “A minor mistake, sire. But I made certain we weren’t followed.”

“I pray you did,” Raging sucked from his pipe, then blew the smoke from his lungs. “Mistakes like this do not go overlooked, as you know, my dear prince…”

“I am aware.” Tokiya said, bitterly. “What is my punishment?”

Raging thought a moment, a hum from deep within his throat reasserting the thoughtful finger on his chin. “You are not to return home just yet.” He said, and Tokiya felt stabbed. He was meant to return after this, with nothing left to do but wait... “You are to stay here, and guard the Princess during her training.” Tokiya looked up at the king in surprise at these orders.

“Father! I am to be her guard!” Eiichi burst.

“Silence!” Raging Otori slammed a fist on the desk he sat at. “I make the decisions, Eiichi. Know your place as my son.” He turned back to Tokiya. “Would this not be a sufficient punishment? You do wish to return home, don’t you?”

“How long will it take for her to be trained?”

“Months perhaps. Years…” Otori stared at Icchi. “It all depends on her willingness to comply.”

“May I be certain of her willingness?”

“If you wish. But you cannot harm her.  You cannot touch her. And you can’t fall for her tricks.”

“Trust me, Your Majesty, Raging Otori.” Tokiya furrowed his brow. “I am not so weak minded.”

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen over the glen, and the fairies nestled into to Natsuki as they sat at a small camp fire. He was crowded with them, some letting out little coo’s that Syo could only guess were snores, while others continued to talk to the tall boy. Syo poked at the fire, a little bored. He couldn’t help but wonder if these fairies were all he had to talk to. Syo probably would have gone mad a long time ago if there were no _humans_ to chat with.

“Priscilla says she likes your eyes, Kurusu,” Natsuki butted into Syo’s thoughts suddenly.

“Oh, thanks, I guess,” Syo looked at all the fairies. “Which one’s...Priscilla?”

“She’s right here,” Natsuki smiled, pointing at the little purple light. Priscilla blinked to show it was her. She floated, almost bashfully, toward Syo, and if he squinted he could see an itty bitty body with little wings.

“H-hi, Priscilla…” Syo held up a finger, though he didn’t know why. Was he trying to shake her hand? Eh…

But the effort was to no avail anyway, for she squeaked and dashed back to Natsuki, her light dimming as she shuffled into his long blond locks. Syo looked confused. Natsuki giggled. “Don’t worry, she’s just very shy.”

“Yeah…”

There was silence for a turn, as Natsuki continued to stare at Syo. The gesture could be expected, he supposed. Natsuki was constantly calling him cute. But, Syo wasn’t certain this was an expression of adoration...the taller’s eyes shone into Syo’s, as though they were to grasp onto him. Syo thought he’d never seen such a deep stare on one such person. It felt as though two people were looking through one pair of eyes, and it set Syo on edge. Natsuki didn’t blink, until one of the lights twittered in his ear. “Oh! Is it that late already?”

Syo sat dazed for a moment, then shook his head. “What?”

“It’s past bedtime!” Natsuki sat up straight, causing a few fairies to float dreamily from his body.

“Bedtime?”

“We go to bed when the stars are at their brightest,” He smiled. “That means we’ll have good dreams.”

Syo looked up, but couldn’t really see anything. “They don’t look that bright to me.”

“Put the fire out and follow me!” He hissed, beckoning with his hand. Syo scattered the remaining kindles and stomped them out, promptly following Natsuki up into the little hut on the waterfall.

Syo pulled himself up the rocks, mirroring Natsuki’s steps, though he was much faster than the knight. Natsuki offered Syo a hand, and pulled him to the top, then dragged him roughly into the house.

“Oi! Natsuki! Take it easy!” He pulled his wrist out from Natsuki’s strong grip, rubbing it. “Why are you rushing?”

“Look!” Natsuki looked up, and Syo followed his lead. Above them, a million stars cascaded the dark sky in tiny droplets of moonlight. Syo thought he had never seen something so beautiful. Sure, in the countryside where he lived they got a lot of stars--but these seemed to be arranged so perfectly you’d think a painter conjured them, just for this view. Just for this guy. Syo looked over at him to find he was looking back, with _that_ smile on his face. He let out a small laugh, then, grabbing Syo’s hand, fell backwards dragging the small blond with him.

“Woah!” Syo protested. He landed with a ‘unf’ into something soft. A bed? No, just blankets… “What are you doing trying to kill me!?”

“We can see the stars as we go to rest, Kurusu.” He pointed a long arm toward the scene. “I fall asleep this way, and every night I have good dreams…”

Syo adjusted a bit so he was facing upwards. “Is that true?”

“Mhm!”

Syo thought that, if that _were_ true, he might be able to sleep tonight without that...dream. It was interesting to think, for his slumber had yet to go a night without some idea provoking its return into his mind. Naturally, though, he wouldn’t sleep in here next to Natsuki...as a guardian, he would have to sleep outside the hut.

There was silence, as they both watched the stars. A couple fairies passed over, seeming to settle in their own special spots around the small cot. A rusty tea kettle, an old shoe, and a little house made out of straw Syo could only guess Natsuki had made. There was a table with a few vases and a couple plates. This whole room felt lonely. Syo wouldn’t know what to do if he had to live out here.

“Kurusu, you seem the type to have a _big_ family,” Natsuki said, suddenly gesturing with his arms.

“Well, I only have a brother.”

“Oh my!” Natsuki rolled over, leaning his head on his hand. “What’s he look like? A lot like you, right?”

“Well, he is my twin…”

“Twin?”

“Yes, born of the same moon.” Syo explained. “I _am_ older by a minute or two, I think.”

“That’s neat!” Natsuki smiled, breathless. “Sometimes I wish I had a brother, or maybe a sister. The fairies have always been my family, it seems. I don’t remember ever having a proper one. But if I did, I’d want them to be a big family. Cousins, siblings, aunts, uncles…a proper mother and father...”

Syo didn’t answer. His suspicions were proven correct. This guy was lonely. Syo began to wonder why he was out here, but he imagined Natsuki wouldn’t know the answer if he asked. He felt angry. Was his special mission to counsel him? _Why am I here?_ Hyuga had mentioned he would find out as the months drawled on. It _would_ be a long time before winter’s first moon, but, what would happen before then?

“I’m glad you’re here, Kurusu...” Natsuki whispered, his eyes on the stars again, appearing to be sleepy. “It’s nice to have a friend.”

With those last words Natsuki drifted to sleep, a faint smile on his lips. Syo took that as a queue to stand up and exit. He practically glided across the room, and silently closed the door behind him. He sighed.

_Good dreams, Syo...good dreams…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syo does sleep well, just fyi ^^
> 
> Aaaaand this chapter's a lot shorter then the last one, but, eh...
> 
> Next chapter coming 8/20/15, 20/8/15!! It's the final installment of Part 1, the sixth chapter. I'm still juggling whether or not to make this a series with six chapters per part...I think I will...


	6. Dormez Bien (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick FYI, the song in Haruka's chapter is an English version of Tokiya's Crystal Time... [Listen here!](https://soundcloud.com/utapri-forever-2/tokiya-ichinose-mamoru-miyano-crystal-time)
> 
> P.S. the English lyrics are ones that I changed a bit from the actual translation, so you should be able to sing along with it! uwu
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ren sat at his window, basking in the spring moonlight, hands behind his head. He sighed in satisfaction. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, (and, mind, was reluctant to admit it to himself) but he _had_ felt something rouse within him. He had never felt anything for a... _project_. Let alone attraction. It brought a smile to his face, and he thought he hadn’t smiled so much in years. Something inside him wished to return to Hijirikawa’s room for an extra visit, but his mind hushed the feeling. It would be too soon. Patience. Patience was key.

Ren stood, gathering his robes. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking it out. The piece he usually kept back, fell, and cascaded into his face. He brushed some of it behind his ear, leaving his room. Now was around the time that everyone would be finished with their evening baths. He could relax all he wanted, with no one there to entertain, or even speak to, for that matter.

                                                            ...

The gigolo slipped out of his robes, steam from the bath enveloping him. He slid into the hot water, hesitating but a moment, for the liquid was a bit too balmy for vestal skin.

Ren enjoyed his baths--appreciated them, in a way. Shining Saotome had the most lavish public baths in the Kingdom of Stars. Simple yet tranquil. And Ren was content to enjoy them in his ‘imprisonment’. Being sold to a king by your own brother might sound bad and belittling, but things turned out a lot better than he believed they would. Times did get interesting, in a perverse sort of way, but more often than not it was worth it.

He was especially grateful to know her ladyship.

A sharp twang in his heart made him remember. “Ah...yes…” The lady is gone. And the world continued on, as though she weren’t stolen away. Ren figured King Shining planned it that way. He had so many questions as to why Shining could even think of giving up his daughter. Giving up _on_ her.

Ren sighed, leaning his head back.

“Everything all right, Jinguji?” A voice asked, and Ren opened his eyes to see Sir Hyuga join him in the bath. He resisted an irritated sigh.

“Fine,” Ren replied with a shrug, sitting up. “And yourself? It must be a mess with your knights after what happened.”

“Yes, well,” Hyuga seemed to wish to say something, but stopped. He didn’t continue, so they were left in silence. Ren crossed his arms behind his head listlessly as Hyuga joined him in the water.. The question Ren asked fluttered away unanswered. “How...are things going for you?”

“Ah, naturally, well.”

Hyuga chuckled. “I don’t know why I asked, honestly. If there were ever a way to be prodigious in flirtation, you’ve got it down to an art, Jinguji.”

“Why, Ryuya, I’m flattered.”

Hyuga poured water over his head from the bowl that sat at the edge of the pool, chuckling. They sat together, relaxing, until Hyuga inquired something once more. “Have you seen Ittoki recently? Is he around?”

Ren glanced at the knight, his eyes kindling. “No, I haven’t seen him since earlier this afternoon after the princess…”

Hyuga sighed, not saying anything else.

“He’s gone after her, hasn’t he?”

Hyuga grunted a response nodding his head.

 _That idiot._ ”Looks like we’ll need a new gardener.” Ren commented, indifferently. He could strangle that kid. Why would he pursue those people? Does he know how dangerous it is to venture into the Forest of Echo? Was it just of him to, since no one else elected to help? Or was he just daft?

Ren was grateful for the silence after that. He came to the bath so he wouldn’t have to think about current affairs, but his mind was racing more than ever. The quiet would help him pull his head together. He _had_ to keep it together. His head always had to be clear when he was focusing on ‘projects’. Ah, his project. Thinking about Hijirikawa might bring things into perspective--and right now, Ren could use a new outlook on this situation.

Courting Master Hijirikawa was his only way of helping the Lady. Getting the information Shining thinks the vizier possessed may help bring the Lady home. But now came the hard part. He had already found a way into Hijirikawa’s heart. Appropriating himself inside was a whole other direction. Master Hijirikawa will be likely to push him away now more than ever. He’ll do his best to shut him out, but Ren will keep knocking. It’ll be his choice to answer. As frustrating as it sounded, that’s how it would be. Ren had had experience with these types before, so this cycle wasn’t anything new. Hijirikawa himself was easy enough to read. Most fell victim to Ren’s ways near instantaneously--but few, like the vizier himself, weren’t so easily coxswain. Ren may not see him for a few days, or maybe a season. That was difficult to tell.

Ren found a smile on his face.  

When Ringo came to join them in the bath as well, Ren said his goodbye’s, and whisked himself off to bed. He had a bit of a journey ahead of himself, and sleep was a good place to start. He wished himself luck as he fell asleep, thinking about his project.

 

* * *

 

Otoya covered his face as another branch that stuck out in his path passed across him. He had multiple cuts on his arms and face from this reoccurring happening, but he paid little mind. He had to keep going. He didn’t think about if he were to collapse, he didn’t think about if his horse were to die from exhaustion. He didn’t think about whether or not he was even going in the right direction. All he thought of was what could be happening to Haruka, and that he wasn’t there for her. With her. Like he’d promised.

_“You’ll be with me forever, won’t you, Ittoki?” Princess Haruka smiled brightly at Otoya as he swung from a tree branch, no older than six years._

_“Of course not, my princess!” He declared loudly, flying off the branch and landing in front of the princess, bowing. “I’ll be here until the sun stops singing.”_

_Haruka giggles. “The sun doesn’t sing, silly!”_

_“Yes it does!” Otoya stepped out of the shade of the tree and held out a hand for Haruka to take. She joined him, grasping her hand in his. “Listen.”_

_They stood together in the sunlight, basking in its warmth. Haruka listened, eyes closed as she smiled up at the sky. A warm breeze swept over them, and the princess opened her eyes, looking over at her dear friend. “I hear nothing.” She tells him, innocently._

_“I do,” Otoya grins, “It sings of the life on earth, and all its beauty! You can hear its song as you stand where it shines.”_

_Just then, a cloud rolled over the sun, blocking out the light where they stood. Otoya blinked, then tugged on Haruka’s arm. “C’mon! The song’s escaping!”_

_Haruka giggled as they ran, hand in hand, across the grassy field, chasing the sunlight, racing the clouds. They complained when the cloud won, yelling at it to go away. When it passed, and they were able to feel the sunlight again, Haruka said: “I love this song, Ittoki. I love listening to it with you.”_

_“I’ll listen to it with you forever, Princess!” Otoya held up a pinkie. “I swear.”_

_Haruka swelled, curling her small pinkie around his. “Yes!”_

Otoya hit another branch, but this time was unable to block it. The branch was a thick one, and it hit him in the stomach, hard. With a grunt, he flew from his horse, who didn’t slow down or stop, leaving him windless, and without transport. He cursed himself. He was starving, helpless, and stupid. Stupid to make such a promise to his Princess.

When he caught his breath he looked around himself. Nothing but dense forest surrounded him. Moonlight poured in from crevices in the trees, bathing patches of the forest floor in it’s silky luminescence.

Otoya cried out in frustration. He didn’t know where he was, how far he had gotten, or what time it was. All he knew was the tree branches above his head, and the rocky ground he was rooted to. He stood with difficulty, leaning his weight on the tree he had fallen next to. He looked for the branch that hit him, seeking revenge. He found it a few feet from where he was. He had probably rolled a few feet after he was hit off.

Otoya unsheathed his sword, and swung at the branch, missing it by a few inches. Maybe he wasn’t as out of his daze as he previously assumed. He took another step forward, and swung again, this time hitting it dead on and slicing it off with satisfaction. It hit the roots beneath it with a dull ‘thunk’, cut off cleanly. This blade was deadly sharp.  

“Unless you wish to never wake when morning dawns, I suggest you do what I say.” A voice echoed in Otoya’s ear suddenly. He found the threat hollow, raising an eyebrow and turning around, but the next second he found he couldn’t turn. He couldn’t move at all. The knife at his throat made certain of that. His breath hitched, the moonlight fading as his eyelids drooped shut, blinding him.

With one more labored breath, he felt his body give out, his world fall out of mind and into a deep sleep.

 

Otoya woke to the smell of fire, and cooking food. The grumble of his stomach made him open his eyes to check his surroundings. He made out two...no three figures in front of him. One was hidden in the brush behind another, leaning nonchalantly against a tree. He had flaming blue hair tied back halfway; the rest tumbled down his back. His bright blue eyes pierced through the shade. His comrade, sitting in front of him, also had long hair and an air of royalty about him. His icy blue eyes made Otoya immediately assume he was from Permafrost.

The other man sat up and looked at Otoya, obviously noticing he was awake. His ashy gray hair told Otoya he was a monk of the mountains, though he didn’t act at all like a monk should. “He’s awake.” The gray haired announced. The man from Permafrost shifted his gaze.

“Ah,” He closed his eyes, and sipped his tea. “Let Reiji handle him.”

The monk grunted in response, changing his seating position so he was laying on his back.

Otoya sat up, wincing at his headache. He looked at the blue-haired again and raised a hand to his neck, checking for cuts. “U-um...who are you?”

No one answered.

“Excuse me...?” He tried again, gently.

A sudden hand on his shoulder caused him to jump, flipping away from it. A familiar laugh sounded from the fourth member of this company. “Now, now kiddo! We’re not gonna hurt you.” The man smiled pleasantly, placing wood near the fire. “And don’t mind them, they’re always like that.”

A, “Shut up.”

“Silence.”

“Be quiet, Reiji,” sounded from each of the men in turns. Reiji looked hurt, but still smiled, trying to laugh it off.

“Reiji…” Otoya mumbled. “Reiji!”

The owner of the name raised an eyebrow in the redhead’s direction. “You okay?”

“You’re Kotobuki Reiji!” Otoya smiled, in spite of himself. “You used to perform in the streets when I was young!”

“Ha!” Reiji spat, adding more wood to the fire. “You remember that, do you?”

“Yes, it was a prime show! I loved it.”

“Too bad I was banned from Shining’s kingdom, eh?” Reiji shrugged. “Amazing what _one_ little song can do.”

“Oh, man, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!” Otoya reminisced a bit. He went to see the show with Haruka in secret, because he remembered how much he loved it when he was much younger. They were both eleven at the time, and that must have been the first song Haruka had ever heard. In retrospect, it was technically Otoya’s fault that Reiji was banished. Princess Haruka wasn’t meant to listen to any song, not even a lullaby. When Shining found out that Otoya had taken her to see his show, he was punished, and Reiji never came back. Otoya thought it best to leave that small detail out, though.

“Well, now that you have,” Reiji stood to full height, doing a twirl and, flicking his wrist, produced flowers that sparkled. “What do you think? Do I still have ‘the magic’, kid?”

“That isn’t real magic, Reiji.” The blond chimed before Otoya could say anything.

“Oh, c’mon, Camus,” Reiji pouted, scratching his head. “Kid, this is Camus, Ai, and Ranmaru, my friends.”

“Associates.”

“Allies.”

“Collaborators.”

“Friends!” Reiji insisted. “Anyway, ya hungry kid?”

Otoya’s stomach growled angrily in response. He and Reiji chuckled a bit, except Otoya’s was a bit more out of embarrassment. “Good thing for you, dinner’s practically done!”

“Kotobuki, the pheasant is on fire.” Ai pointed out, calmly. Reiji blinked, then screamed, trying to quickly move the bird out from the flames to put it out. Ranmaru got to it first, though, sweeping a strong breeze over the flames, practically putting the whole fire out.

“Ah,” Reiji piped after a moment. “T-thank you, Ran-Ran…”

Ranmaru grunted a quick “yeah,” then help himself to the leg of the overcooked bird.

This would be an interesting evening…

                                                                    ...

“We cannot take him with us.” Camus’s voice pierced the air like ice.

“I’m not saying we should, and I know that,” Reiji answered in a whisper, “But he’s just a kid--we can’t leave him alone!”

Camus’s response didn’t come for a moment, then he spoke. “We will travel with him until we reach the border of the Province of Heavens, no further. Then we must leave him to do what he so wishes. We have work, Reiji. You know that.” Camus paused, but not for long. “Saotome has probably already set up an army waiting for us--no less can be expected for the keeper of the Sleeping One.”

“Of course…” Reiji gave a half-hearted smile, glancing toward the young one who was fast asleep. “I can’t believe this kid…he expects he’s just gonna go into Raging’s domain, take his princess back, and go out without a problem? He’ll get himself killed.”

“Yes, well, there’s no helping it,” Ai appeared next to Reiji, causing him to jump a bit. “I will train him for the remaining time.”

“You’re quick to help, huh, Ai-Ai? That’s not like you...”

“No, I pity him,” The blue-haired responded nonchalantly. “He’ll get killed later than sooner if I do--I could spare him some time by giving him knowledge of good swordsmanship.”

Reiji laughed, awkwardly, “So that’s it…”

                                                                        …

_“I’ll listen to it with you forever, Princess...I swear.”_

_“Yes!”_

Haruka’s eyes fluttered open. A dream. A memory, long passed, though she could still feel the song of the sun on her bare skin. She sat up, looking at her surroundings. Groggy eyes took in the room, some shapes blurring in and out of vision, but she did not recognize any of it. She hissed in a breath, placing a hand to her forehead.

She had a headache.

Haruka could barely think as she touched her mouth. Something was blocking it. She found a piece of cloth there, tied to her face. She unlaced the knot on the back of her head, sucking in a fresh breath of air. Her vision began clearing, and she realized she was in a strange castle room. She looked to her left. A window. Haruka moved to get up, cringing at the sharp pain in her head, and looking out the window.

It was night, and beyond the bars, she could see nothing but forest. The moon rose high, so it must’ve been quite late. She squinted in a daze at the moonlight, trying to remember where she’d seen such trees. Or entered such a room. Nothing was familiar, and her teeth began chattering. It was unusually cold, wherever she was.

Cold. Night…

“Heavens…” She whispered, then the entire room began echoing her word. Haruka looked up toward the ceiling. It was a circular ceiling, lit a light blue color. It sparkled with magic. As her voice faded from it, another returned. Maybe the last person that was in here’s voice. It was...singing.

“ _Do you not remember it, my princess?_

_The day of our first encounter_

_You were all alone, atmosphere raining_

_Staring at the sky, your eyes on fire..._

_In your heart, of depths unreachable by my hand,_

_In you heart, there’s a jewel waiting just for you_

_You’re searching, finding, your soul probably  has not found it yet…”_

Haruka reveled in the sound. The voice filled her to the brim, calming her entire being until there was nothing but the song. The echoing repeating a few times, the pitch dying down with every recount. Who was that singing? Haruka had never heard a song quite like that in her life. She’d only heard one other song, but that couldn’t compare to this voice...Haruka imagined a prince. A prince of song. Shining brightly as he sang and hummed. A prince worthy of the title ‘shining’. She wondered if that prince was captured here too before...maybe kept in this very room.

Haruka sighed. Finding her headache had gone away, she began singing the tune, though she knew she wasn’t supposed to. She couldn’t help herself. It was beautiful.

Her father’s voice popped in her head, telling her she’s not allowed to sing. That it was forbidden. The Shining Princess stopped herself, but it was too late. Her voice already echoed, reverberating with the song prince’s. Haruka smiled at the beautiful harmony. She was amazed that--in such a position that she was--that she was still able to do that. To smile.

The ceiling turned pink suddenly, the harmony seeming to take on a color.

“What a wonderful magic…” Haruka wondered if she’d ever been more enchanted.

“Wonderful magic, for a beautiful princess.” A voice echoed, changing the color of the roof to a mix of a pastel green and Haruka’s pink. The Princess gasped, looking around for the owner of the new voice. It was too gentle to be the Kings--whose was it?

Haruka was suddenly grabbed from behind by long, slender arms. This is something she’s familiar with, but has yet to learn to escape. Ren Jinguji did this constantly.

Haruka whirled her head toward her capture to find a soft face, and sparkling green eyes.

“Hello, Princess Haruka.” The man said, releasing her. He leaned down on one knee, took her hand, and kissed it. A gesture Haruka wasn’t curious of, but still was not entirely used to it either. “How do you do this evening?”

“W-who are you?” She questioned, removing her hand from his.

“I am Cecil Aijima, the sorcerer of Agnapolis,” The man explained. “And you are The Shining Princess, Haruka, cursed to enchant those around her with her magnificent gift of singing.”

“C-cursed?” Haruka got chills. What did he mean? Haruka wasn’t allowed to sing because it would make her father sad. He would remember her mother, who died in childbirth, and beg her to never sing again. Was that considered a curse?

Aijima laughed. “There is much you do not know, isn’t there, my lady?”

“There are a few things, sir,” Haruka started. “Starting with ‘I don’t understand why I’m here’, Aijima.”

“Cecil, please.”

“Cecil...”

“All in good time, Haruka,” Cecil said, a wisp of green aura flowing around him, before he turned into a small, black cat.

“Huh!?” Haruka exclaimed, watching Cecil squeeze himself out the bars of the window and onto one of the nearby trees. She followed to watch him leave, but he was either gone, or completely out of sight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Saotome laughter* THAT'S THE END OF PART I  
> No NatsuSyo chapter this one, but the next part starts with that arc, so ANTICIPATE IT d(^-^)b
> 
> I'm really excited to publish Part II to this, but I'm afraid it'll possibly be 1-2 weeks before I'm done writing/editing it. There's only a little more to write, but I typically add more to every part during the editing phase...but, we'll see.
> 
> For now, I'll give myself one free week of no publishing for extra time, so next week there will be no updates. So, expect Saisons de la Chanson II by 9/3/15--3/9/15!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you to anyone who's made it this far! I appreciate your support of this story! Big hugs and kisses, and I hope to see you back in a few weeks!! <33


End file.
